The Dimension Traveler
by Bookworm0226
Summary: Percy finds a new demigod after shopping for donuts. But she is... fast. It turns out she is from a family of Dimension Travelers, and she must go and fix the Harry Potter Dimension up, as 'Vortex' has done something to mess up the timeline of said dimension. And of course, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason are dragged into the travel. Oh and Leo tags along too. -5th HP Book-
1. Ch1- A rather long introduction

**This is just a test chapter. I will post more if I get some views.**

 **Though it won't be a frequent update until my other story More Then One World (a Kane Chronicles and PJO crossover containing Magnus Chase and slight grown-up HP) is finished.**

 **And this fanfiction contains all ships from PJO and HP. No made-up ships like.. er... Percy x Jason or something. None of that. Only Piper x Jason, Annabeth x Percy etc.**

 **So here goes nothin'!**

 **The Dimension** **Traveller**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A rather long introduction**

 **-Percy Jackson-**

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Perseus Jackson to be exact, but I prefer Percy.

You probably know me so I'll skip introductions, and tell you the story.

I was having a stroll around the city before I went to camp.

I visited Starbucks, Crispy Cremes and all those places I won't be able to go when I go to camp.

Aand Blackjack was begging for more donuts too, so Crispy Creme and Dunkin' Donuts was a must-go, or Blackjack would be disappointed.

Anyway, my I had a big bag of donuts when I saw someone kick a girl about my age.

My hero-ish sense kicked in and I went to help the girl.

 _"_ _Hey!"_ I said, "Why're you kicking her?"

"Because she's a _freak_ , that's why!" The guy kicking her said, and the girl - she had orangish-blonde shoulder-length slightly-curvy hair, and olive-green eyes.

"Why would you think she's a freak?" I said, "And even if there is a reason, you shouldn't be kicking her around!"

"Wanna know what she did?" the man said, "She strolled into my florist, and all the plants started to either overgrow!"

Wait… she controlled the plants… Child of Demeter or Dionysus? I need to talk to her. If if she is a demigod, this guy was clear-sighted.

The mist would've made him think that it wasn't the girl's doings if this guy was a normal mortal.

"You can't blame her for that, it could be your imagination, plants doesn't so suddenly do that," I said.

"Oh, no, I know what I saw, boy," the man said, "And if you don't wanna be kicked yourself, go f*** yourself."

"Right then," I said, and stood on the spot, "I am _not_ going to swear-word myself."

Then the man swung a punch at me, but my ADHD helped me dodge. After I dodged, I judo flipped him (Annabeth taught me).

The man groaned, and stood up, "You will regret this, kid!" he shouted, and ran off.

"Coward," I muttered, and helped the girl stand up, "Is it true? What the man said?"

"Why would I tell you?" The girl said, "Though I really thank you for helping me. But I could've handled it."

"So it _is_ true," I said, and the girl said nothing.

"Don't be afraid to tell me, I'm like you," I added, and got the bottle of water I bought out, uncapped it, and made the water slither out of it. The girl's eyes went wide.

"Percy Jackson," I introduced myself.

"Melina Quills," the girl, Melina, said, and the grass next to me grew up the wall, "And _yes_ , I can control plants."

"Why did you make the man's plants… you know," I asked.

"I saw him abuse his son," Melina shortly replied.

"Okay, so, uh. Look, I don't know how you survived this long out here, but you're in danger," I said, "Did you ever see a three-headed dog or creepy-looking demon lady?"

"I think so, but they were never a problem for me," Melina said, "I can always outrun them."

At the time, I didn't know that she could _actually_ outrun _any_ monster.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"I never met my mom, and my dad left me when I was nine. I refused to go to the orphanage, and ran away," Melina said, "Why am I telling you this?"

"I said, I am like you, I know where your mother probably is, and I know where all your half-siblings are at," I said.

 _"_ _Half-siblings?"_ Melina said.

"This is hard to explain, I'll take you there, then it's be much easier to explain," I said.

"I was taught to never follow strangers by my idiotic dad," Melina said, "But I will go with you, since I would always be able to get away from wherever you are taking me to."

And I got her to camp, while giving her the basics, like how she was a demigod and all.

And on the camp's famous hill, she gasped like all the others.

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood, where Greek mythology is real," I said, "Come on, I'll take you to Chiron."

"Chiron? As in _the_ Chiron?" Melina said.

"Yup," I said, and went down the hill.

"Hey Kelp!" I heard from the distance, and saw Leo run towards me, with something in his hands.

"Ah Leo, wait what is that- _AH!"_ the last bit was me being attacked by Leo by his new invention.

It spews out slime. And I got covered in it.

"You know this will not soak me," I said.

"But it will still be on your skin," Leo said, and noticed Melina, "Hey, new camper?"

"Yes," I said, "I found her just now."

"Hi! I'm the super-hot flamin' boy Leo Valdez! But I'm already taken," Leo said, and went off into the distance to fire his slime-gun at someone else. Probably the Aphrodite Cabin, who would freak out if that touched their hair.

We soon arrived at the Big House, and Chiron was in.

"Chiron?" I called.

"Yes, Percy? You arrived early," Chiron said (he was in centaur form), and looked at Melina, "I see, new camper. What is your name?"

"Melina Quills, sir," Melina said.

"Something tells me that that's not your _real_ name," Chiron said, and Melina sighed.

"Real name is Melina Oakwood, sir," Melina said, "But that's my dad's name. So after I ran away, I just didn't tell people my real name because I didn't like it. 'Quills' just popped out of nowhere."

"So your godly parent is female," Chiron said, "Though you'll have to be in the Hermes Cabin until you are claimed. I suppose Percy told you the basics?"

"Yes, sir," Melina said.

"And you may call me Chiron or Mr Burner," Chiron said, "Percy, show her to the Hermes Cabin."

"Okay! But after a visit to the my cabin because I need to drop off all these donuts," I said, shaking the big bag of donuts, and left with Melina.

"Who's your godly parent?" Melina asked me.

"Poseidon," I said.

"That makes sense," Melina said, probably recalling me control water, "And you must be very powerful."

"I am, that's why many gods wants to kill me," I said, "Aand there was this oath that the Big Three can't have children, but my dad did have me, so Hades and Zeus is always at me."

"Harsh life," Melina said, and someone came running to us.

 _"_ _Seaweed!"_ Annabeth said, and looked at Melina, "New camper? Hi, I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

"Melina Quills… ah, Oakwood. But I would like Quills, and dunno who my mom is though," Melina said, "And if you are a daughter of Athena… you must be smart."

"Yes, I am," Annabeth said.

"685.8842 times 43200?" Melina suddenly asked, and Annabeth thought for about 26seconds, and answered:

"29630197.44."

"Correct!" Melina exclaimed, "Finally I meet someone smart! That's impressive for a non-speedster, you're not a speedster, right?"

"A _what?"_ Annabeth asked.

" _Speedster_ ," Melina said, "You know, someone who is able to run faster than the speed of sound? Is there nobody else like me here?"

"I don't get what you mean," I said.

Melina sighed, and in one second, she was gone, leaving a trail of green lightening behind, and then the next second, we were holding cupcakes.

"How- _what-?"_ Annabeth and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"So nobody can do that," Melina said, "I thought you said there are more like me."

"There are more that can grow plants by their will," I said, "Not run fast."

"Hold up, so if there _is_ more like me, why isn't World Hunger ending?" Melina said, "I mean, I once grew lots of grape trees on the back of someone's yard, so that the homeless can get food."

"First, we aren't allowed to interfere in those sort of stuff- and Chiron barely lets us leave," Annabeth said, "Second, I need to ask you- how fast did you do that?"

"I grew the stuff in about… five seconds, those takes longer than running, because it's not _me_ ," Melina said.

"Melina, no demigod with Chlorokinesis has grown a full-grown plant that fast before," Annabeth said.

"Oh and did you steal these cupcakes?" I asked.

"Uh… sort of?" Melina said, "I live on the streets, what do you expect me to do? I have no money at all. But I did clean the whole shop and moved some heavy stuff the employee was moving."

"Melina, you aren't supposed to steal," I said, "BUT I do like the cupcake. It's blue!" I earned a harsh poke from Annabeth for that one.

"Melina, so, er, we need to talk to Chiron about this," Annabeth said, "You're.. _different."_

"True," Melina said, "Hey Percy, where's your cabin?"

"It's the one with the rough gray stone with pieces as the outer wall, and has seashell and coral stuck onto the side, why?" I said. Melina smiled and the next second, my bag of donuts if gone along with Melina, and the next second, Melina is back.

"Okay, the donuts are on one of the beds inside," Melina said, "Let's goto Chiron again," she put her hand on the back of Annabeth and I's neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making sure you don't get Whiplashed," Melina said, and I felt like I was shadow-traveling, only brighter.

After a second of wind rushing onto my face, I was in front of the Big House.

"Whoo… _wow,"_ I muttered, "I don't want to do that, ever again."

"Me too," Annaebeth said, and Chiron came.

"What are you three doing here? Percy, I thought I told you to take Melina to the Hermes Cabin," Chiron said.

"Uh… about Melina…" I said.

"They say I'm _different_ ," Melina said, "Like this," she held her hand up, and is was vibrating at super-speed. Then she put her hand through the wall.

"Your- your hands are vibrating at air's frequency…" Annabeth said, "And it means…"

"I can phase through anything, yes," Melina said.

Chiron looked shocked.

"Chiron?" I said, as Chiron remained silent for a few seconds, and Mr D walked out of the Big House.

"What's a matter here?" he lazily said, Melina just showing him her vibrating hand. Dionysus was shocked too.

"I've never seen anything like _this_ my whole godly life!" He exclaimed.

"Nor did I," Chiron said.

"Really?" Annabeth said.

"What else can you do, Melina?" Chiron asked, and Melina grew a whole Palm Tree right next to us in seconds, then made it wither and turn into dust.

"You're not my kid," Dionysus said, "You must be Demeter's child."

"The most powerful Demeter Child I've ever seen," Chiron said, "With your speed… I daresay you're as powerful as the Big Three's children- or the gods themselves."

"Wait, _really?"_ Melina said.

"Melina, you can murder everyone in the country in seconds if you wanted to," Chiron said.

"But I don't," Melina said.

"You are still powerful," Chiron said.

"Yeah… I am," Melina said, "So… are you going to kill me?"

"No, the opposite," Chiron said, "I will be grateful to train you. Now, go to your cabin."

"Okay," I said, and Percy and Annabeth led me to the Hermes Cabin.

"Connor! Travis! New camper!" I shouted, and the Stolls came out.

"Hi-!" Travis said.

"Welcome-!" Connor said.

"To-!" Travis continued.

"The-!" Conner continued.

"HERMES CABIN!" they both concluded, "We're the Stoll Brothers!"

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Melina said.

"Come on, let's find you a spare bed," Connor said, and Melina went inside the cabin.

—

 **Melina**

Travis and Connor found me a unoccupied bed.

"This guy turned out to be a Son of Ares, so he moved to his rightful cabin," Connor said.

"But he was such a pretty boy- we thought he was a Aphrodite," Travis commented.

I nodded.

When they left, I decided to explore the camp. I put my bag down on the bed, and ran off.

I saw a lava climbing wall, some people practicing archery (I may have made all the arrows hit the middle) and much more.

What really caught my attention was people practicing sword-fighting.

It seemed fun.

And I spotted Percy.

—

 **Percy**

I was dueling with Jason (who was at CHB), when Melina appeared right next to me.

"AH!" Jason shouted.

"Oh hi Melina!" I said, and I noticed others staring at Melina.

"Guys, she's a new camper," I said.

"How… what _was_ that?" Jim, a Son of Dionysus **(random name)** said.

"Superspeed," Melina told Jim, "I'm fast. And hey, is that a sword?"

"Yes," I said, "If you want, I can ask Leo to craft you a perfect sword for you. First, let's find you a base sword for him to work on."

I led her to where the swords were.

Melina then started to find a perfect sword for her. She found it relatively quickly. She went through then at normal speed, as swinging a sword at super-speed makes it… well, impossible. You can't really _feel_ how the sword is like when you're moving so fast, can you?

Wait, is that right?

Anyway, she soon found a sword that was a perfect match for her.

"Okay so Jason, do you wanna come with?" I asked.

"Sure," Jason said, and we headed to the Hephaestus Cabin, even though Leo was probably not there, but somewhere around camp, shooting people with the slime-gun.

Then I saw it- a part of the grass covered in green goo, plus a laughing Leo and a bunch of Aphrodite kids covered in slime.

 _"_ _LEO!"_ I shouted, and he came over to us, leaving the shocked and angry Aphrodite kids behind. We also saw Piper approach her siblings, trying not to laugh. As councillor, she was listening to them.

"Aquaman, what's up?" Leo said, with a big smile on his face.

"If you don't mind, can you make a sword for Melina?" I asked.

"Sure, I love forging!" Leo said, and Melina handed him the base sword.

"VALDEZ!" came Piper's voice, and soon, Piper came towards us, "Did you _really_ have to do that?"

"That's the reason I invented this! Just look at their face!" Leo said, "Oh and I'm about to give this to the Stolls. They promised me something."

"Hell no!" Jason said, "This, in the hand of the Stolls? Camp will be in chaos! And Goo!"

"It's doesn't matter, I can clean it up," Melina said.

"Whaddya mean?" Leo said.

"I can run fast," I said, "If you didn't see me do that already."

"So _you_ were the green lightening?" Leo said, "You know, I got Flash vibes from that."

"Yeah, I basically have the powers of the Flash plus controlling plants," Melina said.

"I am going to enjoy crafting your sword," Leo said, and he had to run off in a hurry due to a bunch of Aphrodite kids running to him in anger. Piper then let a bit of her laugh through.

"Piper! Don't just _stand_ there!" Kelly **(random name!)** shouted, "Make him stop running!"

"Sorry, but Leo is out of my range," Piper said, and watched Leo run away, shouting:

"That was Mr Flaming Hot Valdez everyone!" Leo said, "And that was on live on Hephaestus TV!" he took off a little camera-pin from his clothes, and waved it around, "That was the awesome _Slime-Gun-Prank_!"

"Well, that was… _chaotic_ ," Melina commented.

"Oh hi, and I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," Piper told Melina.

"I'm Melina Quills," Melina said, "Hey, when's dinner?"

"In a few minutes," Jason said, "How about we go stop Leo giving the slime-gun to the Stolls."

"Great idea," I said, and Melina put her hand on the back of Piper and Jason's neck.

"Hey what is thi _IIIISSSS!"_ poor Jason and Piper got carried off by Melina, off into the distance.

" _Whew_ , it wasn't me this time," I said, and chased after the lightening trail.

—

First, we stopped Leo from giving the slime gun to the Stolls, and then we went to Dinner.

I, of course, was alone on my table.

I saw Melina sacrifice her food, and munching on it at super-speed. The food disappeared quickly (quickly as in, one second).

Then it happened- when everyone was done sacrificing food, Melina was claimed. The symbol of Demeter showed up over her head.

"Demigods, let's welcome Melina… Quills, Daughter of Demeter!" Chiron said, respecting how Melina didn't like her real name, and Melina moved to the Demeter Table (at normal speed).

The next day, the gods called in the Children of the Big Three and Melina to Olyimpus.

They too, thought Melina was dangerous, and they did their 'normal' conversation about what to do with her- basically deciding wether to kill Melina or not.

Demeter was trying to get the other Olympians to not kill Melina.

"She is still one of our demigods!" she protested.

"She can kill all the other demigods in seconds!" Zeus said, "The whole _nation!_ The whole _world!_ "

"Why was she born like this in the first place?" Hephaestus said, "How did she even get the speed?"

"I think it is unwise to kill such talented demigod, father," Athena said, "She would be an great ally during war."

"And a great threat at the same time," Zeus said.

"Demeter, what do you know about the girl's father? Her speed may come from him," Artemis said.

"I do not know, he didn't have speed like Melina," Demeter said, "Besides, how would a mortal have such power?"

"I agree with Demeter," Aphrodite said, "A mortal will _never_ have such power."

"Now, now, now," Hades said, "You all invited me over, just to show a killing scene? To send another over? Did you?"

"Hades, we called you in, because we needed all opinions of the Big Three," Poseidon (my awesome dad) said, "Now, how about we let the demigods talk?"

"Good idea," Ares said, "Let them speak out their puny voices."

The gods went silent, to let us talk.

"So- uh… Melina's been such a great camper," I said, "She cooks most of the meals, and I have to say, they're really good."

"She is extremely intelligent, like a Child of Athena," Thalia said. Athena seemed impressed.

"She sees the world with her own view," Nico said.

"What kind of view?" Hermes asked.

"The homeless, poverty point of view," Melina said, "The hungry point of view."

"You used your speed to steal food," Demeter said, "Now, my child, you mustn't use your powers like that."

"What do you expect from me?" Melina said, "Dad left, and nobody was there to tell me that stealing was bad. You all didn't even notice me until I showed up in camp! You weren't there when I discovered my speed when I was 12. I was so shocked, I freaked out. I couldn't move properly. Different body parts moved in different speeds, and once, I nearly killed a child because I couldn't handle my speed!" her voice was getting louder, "I even tried to kill myself after that. I dug up a knife from the dumpster and stabbed my stomach with it. But no, I heal fast as well. I healed so fast that I couldn't kill myself," I gestured to her to stop, but she didn't listen, "I even tried hanging myself, but I would vibrate out of the rope. Then I decided to just live with it- no matter how rotten I may have to turn into. That's why I began to steal. That's when I actually got clothes and access to showers. And when you all finally notice me, you talk about killing me. Do you even-"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed, and Melina shut up, "Fellow Olympians, what do you think?"

"I say we let her live, and prove herself to be an ally," Hephaestus said.

"I agree," Athena said, "We must give her a chance."

Zeus grunted, "Melina Oakwood, we will not kill you for now, but beware, if we sight you in any suspicious movement, we will have to kill you. And you are banned from using your speed," Zeus announced.

"Remember: You're powerful as the three standing next to you," Poseidon added.

"Thank you…" Melina said, clearly upset that she is now banned from using her speed.

"We totally get how you feel right now," Thalia said once we boarded the elevator, "I mean come on, being powerful ain't the reason that they should kill us."

"True," Nico said, probably remembering what Zeus did, to his mother.

"Though I really do wonder… where _does_ my speed come from?" Melina inquired, and none of us could guess.

—

Today, during Lunch, a blue portal (looking slightly similar to the ones Sadie and Carter uses) opened up.

"Holy _Hera_ , what is that?" I heard a few shout out.

I heard more people swear when a man with Dark-Blue hair and sky-blue eyes wearing a white trench coat and blue pants came through it.

"Melina Oakwood?" he asked for.

Melina raised her hand, "Here! But I do prefer Quills."

The man stared at her, "You look like your father, Melina."

"Is that a insult? Cuz I am taking it as one," Melina said.

"You might think he left you, but no, Melina," the man said, "He died a hero, and you must come with me to fulfil your family's mission."

"Uh…" Melina said, stunned, and she looked at everyone, and at Chiron and Mr D.

"Now, now, you can't just take a demigod out of camp, even though I would like it," Mr D said, "Who exactly _are_ you?"

"I went by a few names, Keeper of Dimensions, Opener of Portals, but my name I gave myself is _Portal,"_ 'Portal' said.

"And why do you wish to take Melina?" Chiron asked, as the portal closed.

"We shall talk inside," Portal said, "And I would like Melina, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and Jason Grace to come with."

We glanced at everyone who was called, and we stood up, and followed them to the Big house.

—

At first, we thought this guy was a lunatic, as he said we were characters of a book.

"You do something here, and someone in other dimensions write books about it," Portal said, "Other people in other dimensions may know you via the books. Though there are some dimensions with no specific book, tv show etc."

"So… _what_ do you want us to do again?" I asked.

"Go to another dimension, go undercover, and fix that dimension," Portal said.

"Who is this 'Vortex' again?" Jason asked.

"Vortex has been a enemy of mine- and the whole of the Oakwood family for _centuries_. The Oakwoods were dimension travelers. They went between dimensions to fix what's wrong- to fix what Vortex has done," Portal said, and looked at Melina, "You father died when… when he was being chased by a a giant Sea Monster in the Pirates of the Caribbean dimension," he said, "When somebody dies in another dimension, he or she goes back to his or her dimension. But something went wrong- Vortex managed to use all of his power to stop Chris from regenerating, thinking he was the last Oakwood."

"He was unable to do anything for 9 years, until now- he has interfered with the Harry Potter dimension," Portal continued, "I wanted to keep you out of this, Melina, but I guess that is impossible. You must finish what your family started."

"Hold up, so my speed is from my dad's side," Melina said.

"Not exactly," Portal answered, "Your father could turn his body into parts of animals- he could sprout gills and wings, he could turn his hands into a one a bear has. Or he could turn into a animal completely and talk to animals. Your grandfather's ability was Fire Control. The mutation of your bloodline always changed- but I did know one Oakwood with speed maybe 430 years ago."

"Hey, if the 'Oakwoods' are so special, then was all the Oakwoods male?" Melina asked.

"No," Portal answered, "The Oakwoods allways had mixed names such as Oakwood-Winds. Some of the husbands of a female Oakwood will let the Oakwood name pass, not his name. And in case of Oakwood-Winds, the daughter or son always committed to Oakwood."

"Oh and why would you need _us?"_ Annabeth asked.

"Because few demigods would defiantly be helpful," Portal said, "I wanted to call in Thalia and Nico DiAngelo too, but it seems like they aren't here. I won't call them in by force."

We looked at Chiron, and he said: "I permit this quest."

"Wonderful," Portal said, and we went outside, and Portal opened a portal (Portal is a rubbish name).

And us five was sent through the portal into the famous HP fandom.

Oh and one followed us in secret.

 **So how was it? I hope you liked it, if you did, please review so I can know if people actually likes this or not.**

 **Oh yeah, and Melina is... a bit confused, and she doesn't know what she is. As she said- nobody was there to teach her, and to guide her when we discovered her powers.**

 **The reason why the Oakwoods are so special, and why it must be them whom travels between dimensions, will be revealed during the story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bookworm2206**


	2. Ch2- Meet the Wizards

**Hi. I'm back. I got over a 100views, and I got 3reviews telling me to continue, so here is another Chapter.**

 **It's short, it's sort of a fill-in, but the next chapter will be them getting wands, so I am still surfing through Pottermore, deciding what kind of wand the demigods should have.**

 **Thank you for clicking on this Fanfiction to read it, and if you liked it, please let me know you liked it by reviewing.**

 **The Dimension Traveller**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meet the Wizards**

 **-Melina Oakwood/Quills-**

We went through a light-blue tunnel, and was emitting light.

The tunnel looked similar to the one in Lego: Dimensions.

When we landed in the HP dimension, I landed face-first onto the ground.

I grunted, stood up and looked around to see the front of 13 Grimmund Place.

"Uh… so… how do we use magic?" Piper asked.

"Ah," Portal said, and some blue mist surrounded us, "Now you can use magic, the Weasleys will take you to Diagon Ally to get your wand. And your age will have to change."

" _What?"_ Came a new voice, and we all looked towards it, only to see Leo.

"Leo?" Jason said.

"Oh hi, I just saw this portal and I thought it was cool so I jumped in," Leo said, and Portal made blue mist cover him too, then the mist covered the rest of us too, and when it cleared, we were all 15 years old again.

"Oh this makes sense," I said, "Harry Potter should be 15 by now, judging by how you sent us here, this is the fifth book, isn't it?"

"It is," Portal said, "Good luck, and try not to blow your cover. Only Dumbledore knows that you're all beings from another dimension."

Then we just left. Before I could ask _why_ it had to be a secret.

Just like that, we were left alone, just standing in front of the creepy house.

We just walked up to the door and knocked, and then Mrs Wesley bursted out of the door, _"Hi!"_ she said, "I'l Molly Weasley."

Then we all introduced ourselves- the Order and the others spoke out their names, so did Harry Potter.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he said, but he seemed a bit worried. I guess it was because everybody believed he was a lier at the moment.

"Uh… ah yes, you… uh… who are you again?" Percy said, and I face-palmed.

"Percy! He is the _boy-who-lived!"_ I said, and dragged Percy to the side, and whispered: "Let _me_ do the talking, as you clearly did _not_ read Harry Potter."

"Wait, you can _read?"_ Percy asked.

"Yes, I don't have dyslexia like most demigods. What do you think I did in all my homeless years?" I said, "All I could do is to visit public libraries and read."

I went up to them again, "AH, so, sorry about that, but we really don't know much about the wizarding community, as we are all American."

"Oh yes, and you all moved here right?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Uh- yeah," I said, "We're exchanges. Oh and my name is Melina… _Oakwood."_

"How are you American if you have a British accent?" Hermione asked. Gods, I never liked this girl.

"Just because I am American it does not mean I have a American accent," I said, "I was born in America, and I moved to Britain when I was young, and I moved back to America when I was 9," they nodded, and showed us to the room, before I could start a fight.

 **(I have a reason for this whole moving-between-countries thing, but that's a spoiler, so...)**

"Hey, you're American?" Leo whispered to me.

"Uh.. yeah!" I said, "Before my dad… died, I guess, we moved to America. I think my dad somehow foresaw his death and brought me to where other demigods were. I didn't have enough social interaction for my accent to change."

To be honest, I felt complicated about my dad.

I always hated my dad for leaving me homeless… but now that I know he died.

I even used his name right now.

I hated him for 10 years, and now, I just can't hate him.

Anyways, enough of the gloomy stuff.

I was anxious to get my wand, as I would be able to go and use it (I mean, use it secretly in the Room of Requirements, since I don't want to get expelled or something).

SO! When we went to Diagon Ally. Portal secretly sent me a bottomless bag (similar to the one Hermione had in Deathly Hallows, only that it was green).

While Mr Weasley and Harry got to their banks, we has a conversation with Hermione, after she exchanges muggle money into wizard money.

"Do guys have money?" She asked.

"Yes," Piper said, pointing to the bag I had.

"Well, then, you guys need to get wands, right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it," Jason said.

"Hey, I've just been wondering, why don't you have wands?" Hermione asked.

"We used to have one, but we left it at America," I said, "Because America's wand-law is… _complicated_ , wand permits and stuff. And when you change countries…. _Ugh_ , all those papers," I said, and the others came back with messy hair.

"Well then, off to Olivander's!" Mr Weasley said happily, and we headed off to the famous wand-shop.

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I'm not planning on making this story gloomy or anything. Though some bits will have to be a bit gloomy.**

 **And I created a profile for Melina. Here it is:**

 **Melina Oakwood**

-Female.

-Father dead. Mother alive (immortal mother)

-Is a speedster.

-Can control plants freely.

-Very clever due to speed-reading lots and lots of different kinds of books.

-Used her speed to obtain food.

-She is loyal to her newly-found friends (though she is not as loyal as Percy).

-Can be a bit pessimistic.

-Not really a fan of Hermione.

 **-Wizard Info-**

Wand: ?

House: ?

 **I am going to add more information from chapter to chapter, as more is revealed about Melina.**

 **And just saying, Melina is not a fan of Hermione. But it doesn't mean I hate Hermione.**

 **Melina will just point out some wrong doings of Hermione. That's it.**

 **I repeat. I am NOT a anti-Hermione person.**

 **Though she is not my favourite character. My favourite HP character is Luna.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **-Bookworm0226**


	3. Ch3- Wands, and the Train Ride

**Hi, I'm back. It seemed like there were actually a few people who loves this Fic.**

 **I really thank the people who reviewed/** **favourited/followed this story.**

 **I only own Melina, Portal, Vortex and Melina's father. Nothing else.**

 **The Dimension Traveller**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wands, and the Train Ride**

 **-Jason Grace-**

We each got these wands:

 **(For the woods, look up Pottermore, as I made them really suiting for these characters. For the cores, I made few of them up.)**

Percy got one that was Cedar Wood and a Mermaid Hair core, and a slightly springy flexibility with an slightly long length.

Piper got a wand made out of Alder Wood, it had a Unicorn Hair core. It was slightly springy and it's length was slightly longer than average.

Annabeth's wand was made out of Pear Wood, with a Owl Feather core ("You must be very wise, my dear," Ollivander commented). It was a long- but not too long, and it was quite flexible.

Melina's wand was made out of Chestnut Wood, with a Phoenix Feather core. It was slightly shorter than average, and it was harder than a usual wand would be.

My wand was made out of Maple Wood, and it had a Thunderbird Feather as a core. It had an average length, with a normal flexibility.

Leo's wand was Dogwood with a Dragon Heartstring core, His was very bendy and flexible. It was slightly longer-than-average length.

"I like my wand," Leo said, playing with his rubber-like wand, "I can't wait to learn how to use this thing."

"What do you mean, Leo? You already know how to use it, don't you?" Hermione asked, suspicion showing in her voice.

"He means, he want to use his _new_ wand. You know, different wands have different personaliti- er- _wand_ alities," Annabeth said, "Using a different wand can be quite challenging."

Hermione nodded, clearly unconvinced.

On the train, Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect meeting. We went to a compartment with a dreamy girl in. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello," she said, "Sit down."

We did sit down, and Neville showed us his birthday present, a _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_. It popped and Ginny cleared the mess.

"Magic is handy," I commented.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

Then Ron and Hermione returned with a startle, "Guess who's Slytherin Prefect?" Ron asked.

 _"Malfoy,"_ Harry spat, as if the name was trash.

"And _Pansy Parkinson_ to top it off!" Hermione said.

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot," Ron said, "Anthony Goldstien and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw."

During the ride, we looked at Luna's magazine (Hermione seemed to not like Luna), and Malfoy just had to intrude us.

"What is it?" Harry said after he saw Malfoy.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy sneered, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, has the powers to give punishments."

"Yeah," Harry said, "But you, unlike me, are a _git_. So get out and leave us alone."

Malfoy seemed to be unaffected by the comment, "Now Potter, how does it feel like to be the _second_ best?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said.

" _Ooh_ , I touched a touchy spot," Malfoy sneered, "Just watch yourself, Potter, because I will be _dogging_ your footsteps."

"Shut up, get out, and say sorry!" Percy shouted, clearly noticing how Malfoy was a jerk.

"Oh, new people, I _see,"_ Malfoy said, "Mudbloods or half-bloods by the looks of things. Or a blood-traitor like Weasley."

Ron was out his wand, whilst Percy got out Riptide in pen form.

"Ron, _NO!"_ Ginny said, and held back Ron.

"What are going to do? _Write on me?"_ Malfoy said when he saw Percy holding Riptide in pen form.

Then Malfoy's gaze headed to Melina, who was holding a fist.

"What are you going to do, _punch me?"_ He sneered.

"First, you repeated the same phrase twice, making it boring. Second, _exactly what you just said_ ," Melina growled, and her fist landed on Malfoy's face.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately charged at Melina, whom easily dodged both fists and judo-flipped Crabbe and in doing so, she used Crabbe as a weapon to make Goyle become a pancake on the ground.

The three ran away in fear (quickly recovering from the shock and pain), and Malfoy shouted: _"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"_

"HAH! As _if,"_ Melina said, and sat back down.

"That," Ron said, after a few silent seconds, "Was bloody _AWESOME."_

"It was," Harry agreed.

"How did you flip a really heavy guy?" Ron said.

"Practice," Melina said, and I recalled Melina learning judo-flipping from Annabeth during the two-day time she was at camp.

Aand now I think she made a mistake of teaching Melina that.

"I am glad you're putting that to use, Mel," Annabeth said, "Can I call you Mel?"

Melina seemed stunned by the word _'Mel,'_ "Uh… uh… of course," she managed.

"Well then, Mel, we have arrived at Hogwarts!" Leo said, as the castle came into view.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter!**

 **You guys can figure out the meaning of Melina's wand (yes, I put some meanings in it). I wanted to make it so that you guys can figure out details about Melina yourselves without me telling you all directly.**

 **Have a great day/afternoon/morning/night etc (I dunno when you might be reading this).**


	4. Ch4-The Sorting and the Lesson with Toad

**Here the next chapter.**

 **I really do enjoy writing this- even though I spent most the time staring into my book, copying down words.**

The Dimension Traveller

Chapter 4

The Sorting and the Lesson with Toad

-Leo Valdez-

I do not like a pink woman, I just have the feeling that she ain't gonna be a great teacher.

Ron and Hermione led the First Years to our dorms. We finished our great Dinner and went up as well.

Nevill remembered the password for us (the first time apparently)- _Mimbulus Mimbletoina._

We went inside our dorm rooms (We, the demigods had the same room as Ron and Harry, the teachers expanded the room) to meet these guys called Seamus and Dean, who had a grave look on.

"How was your holidays?" Dean asked, "Oh and hi new guys, I'm Dean Thomas."

"Mine was not bad," Harry said, "You?"

"Mine was okay…" Dean said, "Better than Seamus, he was just telling me."

"What was it Seamus?" Nevill asked, putting his Mimbulus Mimbletonia on his bedside table.

"My mom did not want me to come back to Hogwarts!" Seamus exclaimed.

 _"_ _Why?"_ I asked, "This place looks so cool!"

"Well," Seamus said, "I suppose… Because of Harry!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She… not just you… Dumbledore as well…"

"She believes in what the Prophet says?" Harry said, "She thinks I am a liar, and Dumbledore a old fool?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Harry's face was filled with anger.

"Do you know what _did_ happen that night? With Diggory and all…" Seamus quietly asked.

"How about we all calm-" Percy started, but was cut off by Harry.

"What are you asking me for? Just read the Prophet like your mother, won't you?" Harry said, angrily, "That'll tell you what you'll need."

"Do NOT bring my mom in, Potter," Seamus said. This was not going to end well.

"Guys, let's just-" I tried to calm them down.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a lair!" Harry shouted.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk however I want!"

Percy and Jason face-palmed, this was not ending well. Definitely.

Harry had a go at Seamus's mother, why did he have to that? And Ron came in and joined in the fight. SERIOUSLY!

Come _ON_! How can you guys know less than _me?_

"Anyone else got a prob' with Harry?" Ron aggressively said.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," Dean shrugged, "They know nothing about death in Hogwarts. I was not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'll weasel anything out of anything!" Seamus snapped, "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot, and the ICWs because he's loosing his marbles-"

"My gran says it's rubbish," Nevill interrupted, "She says it's the _Prophet_ going downhill, not _Dumbledore_. She cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry. My gran always said that You-Know-Who will one day be back. And if Dumbledore says he's back. He is back."

Seamus just walked off, and Harry slumped into bed.

-Time Skip to divination-

'Trelaweny' gave us the books for divination. Even though we wouldn't read.

Melina whispered to us that Portal will probably give us the latin books that looks like English to other people after school. Or she could just translate for us after school.

-Time skip to DADA-

"Good Morning class!" Umbridge said.

And some mumbled "Good Afternoon" back to her.

" _Tut, tut,_ that won't do. Now, reply "Good afternoon professor Umbridge," try again. Good Afternoon, Class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," all students mumbled.

"There, now," Umbridge said, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away, quills out, please."

Students exchanged looks, then did what she said.

Now she wrote few things on the board.

Defense against the Dark Arts

Return to basic principles.

"Your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge sweetly said, "The constant changing of teachers, many whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please," she wrote down 'Course Aims'

1\. Understanding the principles underlaying defensive magic

2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use

She handed out some books and ask us, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magic Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?'

There was a dull murmur and she made a face.

"I think we'll try that again," she said, "When I ask a question, I should like you to reply: "Yes professor Umbridge," or "No, professor Umbridge. So, let's try that again. Does everybody have a copy?"

"Yes professor Umbridge," everybody said.

"GOOD, now read Chapter one, Basic for Beginners," everyone started to read and Hermione was raising her hand. For few moments, Umbridge ignored her. Then after a while, she responded. "What do you wish to ask, dear?" she asked Hermione, "Something about the chapter?"

"About the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well we were reading just now," Umbridge sharply said, "If you have queries, it can wait until the end of class."

"I have a querie about your course aims."

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the aims are clear if you read them more carefully."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about using the spells."

There was silence.

"Using spells? Why, I can't imagine why you will need to use spells, Miss Granger."

"WE ARE NOT USING SPELLS?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hands up if you want to talk, Mr."

"Weasley."

Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for awhile until her eyes landed on Annabeth.

"Yes Miss?"

"Chase, uh, we're new. Even though we caught up on all the British work. And I really do think using spells is important, my old school was all about action," Annabeth said.

"Well, this is _my_ class, thing are going to change, and what is it Miss Granger?" Umbridge spat out Hermione's name like garbage.

"I am sure the whole point of the lesson is to _use_ the spells," Hermione pointed out.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert Miss Granger?"

"No but-"

"Then you are not qualified to decide," Umbridge coldly said. Wow this woman was… er, stupid? Idiotic? Ah, I would call her mean as… dunno, Zeus? Nah, even Zeus can be kind sometimes. Hopefully you get my point.

"What point is that? If we are going to be attacked, we need to know-" Harry interrupted.

 _"_ _HAND_ Mr Potter!"

Now others had hands up as well.

"Your name?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Harry is right, if we are going to be attacked, it won't be risk free," Dean pointed out.

"I repeat," Umbridge said, "Do you expect to be attacked in my class?"

"No but still-"

"I do not wish to criticise the ways things have been run in this school," Umbridge said, "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed," she gave a laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds, there are six in this class as well."

"If you are talking about Lupin," piped up Dean, "Lupin was the best teacher-"

"HAND Mr Thomas. As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "We just-"

 _"_ _Your hand is not up Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put her hand up.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, and-"

"He turned out to be a Death Eater, didn't he?" Melina said, "I heard it all."

"HAND Miss-"

 _"_ _Oakwood."_

"And what will we do about the dangers?" Harry shot.

" _What_ dangers Mr Potter?"

"I don't know," Harry sarcastically, "Lord Voldemort?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge shouted, "I want to make things clear. There are rumors that a certain Dark Wizard has returned-"

"He _HAS!"_ Harry shouted in anger.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AGAIN! The Dark Lord has _NOT_ returned-"

"He has returned!" Harry shouted, "I was there, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr Potter! Tomorrow evening, Five O'clock, my office."

"This is outrageous!" Piper shouted.

"Yeah! And now you are saying that Cedric Diggory just dropped dead?" Harry shouted.

"Mr Diggory's death was a accident!"

"You know, I never liked adults, you see, some of them are very _idiotic_. But a few- most- are not. And I think you ain't a part of the 'most', you're one of those mean adults!" Melina said, "You know, I am new, but I heard lots, and I read lots. I have to say, I think Harry's right. _I think you're avoiding the truth."_

"DETENTION!" Umbridge shouted, then wrote something down on a parchment.

"Come here you two," she said, and handed the paper to me when we got up there, "Take this to Professor McGonagal."

Wow. That was some wave of shouting.

 **Please don't hate Melina.**

 **I think some may hate her.**

 **Please don't. She has a sad past- there is reason she is... cold.**


	5. Ch5- Detention and Suspicions

**Hi, I am back with another chapter! Enjoy.**

 **I** ** _only_** **own the Oakwood family, Portal and Vortex.**

The Dimension Traveller

Chapter 5

Detention and Suspicions

-Melina Oakwood-

"Why, isn't it Potty Wee Potter!" Peeves said, as we headed to McGonagal's office.

"Go away Peeves," Harry said.

"Oh but-"

I sighed and glared at the ghost, and Peeves must've felt anger and I-will-kill-you-again in me, because he went away.

When McGonalgal saw the paper, she frowned.

"Is it true that you four shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes…" we said.

"You called her a lair and that she is avoiding the truth?"

"Yes…"

"You told her You-Know-Who is back?"

"Yes…"

"Have a biscuit."

 _"_ _What?"_

"Have a biscuit, now. You have to be careful. House points and detention won't be all with that woman."

Harry was surprised, and I just ate the biscuit, as I expected this.

And McGonagal sent us away when the bell rung. Harry was disappointed that she couldn't get us out of the detention.

But come on, Harry, you _did_ fail to control your anger.

The next day, we had CoMC and learnt about bowtruckles. To be honest, I thought about Picket in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (I snuck into the theatre for that movie). But geez, they were _not_ like Picket.

And that afternoon, we had our detention.

Harry asked her if he can do his Friday detention someday else, but got declined.

I did not like her office, dark auras were emitting.

"Now, Mr Potter must write _'I must not tell lies'_. Miss Oakwood must write _'I will not be rude'_."

Harry and I was about to write with my own quill but she stopped us.

"No, no, _no_. You will write with my special quill!" and she gave us some quills. So this was the famous blood-quill.

"How many times must we write?" Harry asked.

"Until it _sinks in,"_ Umbridge sweetly said.

I hoped that my super-speed regeneration or Nectar or Ambrosia would heal this wound as I did not want a permanent tattoo that reads: 'I will not be rude' on my hand.

When I came back from detention, only Ron and Hermione was awake, and in the Common Room.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"They're sleeping," Ron said, and I sighed.

"Some friends," I muttered, and went up the stairs. I found where the boys were sleeping- the enlarged room where Harry and Ron and a few others sleeps in.

"Percy! Jason! Leo!" I whisper-shouted, peeking through the door.

"What is it Speedy?" Leo said, coming up to open the door.

"Yeah, we were about to sleep," Percy said.

"Hey, girls aren't allowed in-" Dean said, I just dragged the three out of the door, and slammed it shut.

"What is it, Mel?" Percy asked.

"I need to back you guys up on details of this dimension," I said, and told them everything about this dimension, after using the ' _Muffiliato_ ' spell.

They soaked up all the information, and went back into their room, while I went back to mine, where Annabeth was waiting.

Oh and Leo gave me my sword he made. It was in a shape of a paintbrush. It's sword form was magnificent. It had a green tip and a light green base with a tint of silver. It's handle (or hinge, or whatever) was dark green.

("Really, a paintbrush," I said, tucking it in my bottomless bag.

"Yup," Leo said.)

They soaked up all the information, and went back into their room, while I went back to mine, where Annabeth was waiting.

"So, I guess you got a scar now," she said when she saw me.

"Yeah, got some Nectar or Ambrosia?" I asked, and plonked down on my bed.

Annabeth took out some Nectar was tossed it to me, I ate a bite and my scar started to heal.

"You're lucky that you heal fast," Annabeth said, "That Superspeed of yours is very handy."

"It is, that's why I love my powers," I said, smiling, "Now, I am going to catch up on some work," I began to read in super-speed.

—

-Hermione-

When Harry came back, and when we went up to sleep, we heard muffling sounds from up the stairs from the boy's dominotries. We went up to see where it came from, to see Melina talking to Leo, Percy and Jason.

We watched them talk, but we couldn't hear anything, as somebody used the Muffiliato spell.

When they were finished talking, we quickly scrambled back to the common room, and we heard Melina go up to the girl's dominotries.

Harry and Ron went to their rooms, while I went to mine, where Melina probably were now. And I put my ear onto the door, and I could hear Melina and Annabeth talking quietly.

"So… scar…" Annabeth said.

"…Nectar…" Melina said.

"…Heal fast…" Annabeth said, "…Superspeed…"

"…Love… power," Melina said.

Was all I heard. And I guessed they went to bed, as they didn't talk anymore.

I carefully walked in, and slept myself.

—

The next day, we had Herbeology, and Melina nailed it.

Plants seemed to react to her, and around her, all plants were so.. healthy. And she just knew _everything_ about plants.

"Melina, you're a talent!" Professor Sprout said.

"Thank you," Melina said, and the Americans just looked at her as if she cheated.

After class, I heard Piper whisper- "Did you use your powers?" To Melina, which she responded to with- "No, I _didn't_ use my powers, well, I did read up on everything last night, but hey, that doesn't count. And I just wanted the plants to be healthy, so I just made them healthy."

Wait, she read up on the _whole_ Herbeology book in one night? How? _When?_ I though she went to bed after they stopped talking last night!

And what does she mean by _'her power?'_

These exchanges were strange.

So I called in Harry and Ron, so that we can have a private conversation.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron said.

"These exchanges- don't you think they are _strange?"_ I said.

"Uh… what do you mean?" Harry said.

"Come on," I said, "First, they use _Muffiliato_ , which means they were talking about something they didn't want people to hear about. Second, I heard Melina say that she read up on the _whole_ Herbeology book in _one night!_ But I definitely heard her go to bed after her conversation with Annabeth!" Then I told them about the conversation too.

 _"_ _Superspeed?"_ Ron asked.

"It literally means you can move fast, Ron," I said.

"But Hermione, everybody have private conversations," Harry said, "We're having one right know."

"Harry, what if they are Death Eaters, sent to get you?" I said.

"Dumbledore approved their exchange, meaning they are most definitely _not_ Death Eaters," Harry said.

"He approved Snape," I pointed out.

"Just because Melina is better at academics than you, it doesn't mean she's evil," Ron said, ignoring my last comment (fact).

"Right, but I still think they are hiding something," I said.

"To be honest, yes, I do get the feeling that they aren't being fully honest," Harry said, "And it does bother me."


	6. Ch6- The Prophecy

**I only own the Oakwoods, Portal and Vortex.**

 **And I am thinking of re-writing everything to be set during Goblet of Fire.** **Maybe, maybe... if it does happen, I am going to finish this version, and I am not going to delete it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **The Dimension Traveller**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Prophecy**

 **-Melina Oakwood-**

Last night, before I went to bed, I looked at the timetable and noticed there was Herbeology. As a child of Demeter, I really wanted to nail this, so I read the whole book thrice using my speed before I slept.

And as I plonked down on my bed, Hermione came in. She had a suspicious face on… did she hear us? Meh, whatever, we talked quietly, so Hermione wouldn't have heard everything unless she had superpowers.

So I did nail Herbeology, and during free period, Hermione went off to have a private conversation with Harry and Ron.

"I think they might be on us," Piper said.

"Hermione is clever, she must be suspecting us to be some sort of secret agents," Jason said.

"I never liked Hermione Granger in the books," I muttered.

"Neither did I," Annabeth said, "I read the latin version, and gee, she was full of herself about her being clever. Now that I meet her, I really do think she is a bit… arrogant."

"Me too, I remember watching the first movie when I was young," Piper said, "Dad was brave enough to send me off into the movies. And of course, as you know, he didn't come himself. Anyway, I remember Hermione's first appearance."

"Uh-huh, so guys, it's been three days since the first day of Hogwarts," Percy said, "And it feels like ages. I want to go back to camp and train. Use my powers!"

"I know where we can use it," I said, "Wanna go tonight?"

"Sure," the rest said, and the Golden Trio came back.

"What did you guys talk about?" Leo asked.

"It was a _private_ conversation," Hermione coldly said.

"Alright, _alright,"_ Leo muttered under his breath.

"Oh man!" Ron said, looking at the timetable, "We have double potions with the Slytherins!"

"Dang it," Jason muttered.

"I think I would do _great_ in Potions," Percy said. Oh of course, Percy has water powers.

During Potions, my theory turned out to be true. Percy was able to make the water turn into any potion he wanted, he just needed to put some ingredients in (no need to 'cut' or 'mash' or anything. Just dunk 'em in), and without the complex stirring, he could make a potion.

Me? I was good too, as I read up on it just now, before Potions, in the bathroom.

And Children of Demeter is supposed to be good at cooking (I am good at it by the way) so I guess cooking and potion-making is similar?

Anyways, Snape had to give us House Points even if he didn't want to, because Percy and I's potions were pure perfect. So was Hermione's.

The silver smoke that was supposed to be emitting was smoking up from Percy, Hermione, Annabeth and I's potion. Jason's smoke was yellow, and Piper's was pink (to her dislike).

Ron's was… er, no smoke at all, but fireworks.

Leo's was flaming. I supposed he accidentally set in on fire.

Snape just snorted and went pass all those potions, but stopped at Harry's. Harry forgot to put one ingredient in, and Snape cut off some points for that.

The next lesson was divination.

"I am warning you, but she always tells people how they are going to die," Ron said.

"I _told_ you guys that you shouldn't keep on taking that lesson," Hermione said, "It's ridiculous!"

"Hey Hermione, Dumbledore probably has her here for a reason," I said, "Don't be so harsh on a professor. First, respect who is older then you. Second, some people actually _enjoys_ it, so yeah, don't let your opinion blind you from other opinions."

"You can say that but a little less rude," Hermione said.

"I was _not_ rude," I said, "I just stated the facts. Please, don't try to fight with me, because I will win, both academically _and_ physically," Hermione's face reddened. Okay, maybe I did go a little bit too far right now.

"Hey, you don't even know how to do Square Roots!" She said, "I do muggle academic work too, just so you know it."

"I do it too," I said, annoyed, "I wonder if you know the periodic table of science."

"I- I do!" Hermione said, and stated the Periodic table.

 **(IDK on this bit. Hermione is a whiz on Magic Work, but does she do Muggle Work too? I am saying she only knows the basics of that area.)**

"And, just saying, you should just stop being rude to people! You act as if you're some professor or something!" Hermione said.

"I just say the facts. I have no intention of being rude. You just take it in negative thing as you know that what I say is true- but you don't wanna accept it," Melina said.

"Okay, enough Speedy," Leo said, "You're going to start a fight."

"I think they already did," Percy said, as Hermione stormed off.

"Melina, I think you were a bit harsh on her," Piper said.

"She deserved it," I said, "Think about the times the bossed around with her knowledge. Think about all those elves that has been freed unwillingly!"

"I do have to agree on that," Ron said, "SPEW is ridiculous, not all elves want freedom like Dobby. Even he wants to work now and then!"

"Come on, we're late," Annabeth said.

I huffed at the thought of Hermione. I never liked her.

—

Percy

Jeez, Melina was like a Daughter Ares just now.

And that's a _lot._

As we arrived in Divination, Trelaweny gasped.

"I feel death! Lots of death!" She said creepily, and turned to us, and pointed at me, "Boy, beware of the water, you'll die drowning!"

The demigods let out a snort, Trelaweny looked confused, and she gasped again as she saw Jason, "You'll die because of a lightning strike!"

The demigods let out a 'PFFT'.

Then she moved on to Leo, "You'll die in a fire!"

Then Piper, "You'll suffer from a tragic accident that takes your beauty away!"

That wasn't really a snort-able thing, as it has the possibility of happening. But it was still not likely, as Aphrodite won't allow one of her children to lose their beauty.

Now she went to Annabeth, "You'll die of lack of wisdom!"

Then the Professor's eyes landed on Melina, "Dear, dear, you have lots of pain in front of you… oh no…" then she tripped, and Melina helped her back up. Then she gasped, and went into some sort of a trance.

 _'The world has plans for the Dimension Traveler._

 _Perilous journeys, ready for her._

 _She shall travel, to lands where superheroes are real,_

 _To where stories are real._

 _She shall experience loss, grief and love…'_

Then she gasped again, and came back to normal.

"Why are you all staring dears?" Trelaweny said, "I only tripped."

We nodded in shock, and found seats.

"A prophecy," Jason whispered, as Trelaweny explained the Dream- Reading thing.

"I do not like this," Melina said, "Being involved in a prophecy is not good.

"I agree on that," I said, "I'm glad I'm not in this one."

"Only Mel here is involved," Leo said.

Then Trelaweny made us remember out dreams today, and decipher it, as she gave us books.

Melina promised us that she will translate them into Latin or Greek after dinner.

Having a non-dyslexia speedster was handy, as she could translate for us in second.

That night, we snuck out of the common room, to follow Melina to the Room of Requirements, so that we can practice demigod stuff.

 **I** **actually made the prophecy rhyme this time (I didn't make it rhyme on my other Fanfic: 'More then One World').**


	7. Ch7- Arguments and Nonsense

**I** **only** **own the Oakwoods, Portal and Vortex.**

 **I have decided to post the rewrite of this. The whole story of this version is already almost complete. I will post it soon, and get going with the rewrite.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **The Dimension Traveller**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Arguments and Nonsense**

 **-Melina Oakwood-**

So, a week went pass, with Harry and I in Umbridge's detention.

And the Quidditch trials came too. Hermione was still not talking to me.

Harry got Ron to apply (though he would have to be in detention), and Jason tried for Chaser.

I tried out for Chaser too.

You probably know how Ron became Keeper. And you probably guessed Jason and I made it, with your ADHD demigod reflexes and all.

Plus, Jason had wind powers. He was born for the sky.

The reason I tried was: I wanted to make this trip a good one. Come on, you can't say you have been to the HP dimension if you haven't participated in a Quidditch match!

Ron kept on failing to do his Keeper duties. I wanted to go and super-speed judo-flip those Slytherins, but I calmed my anger down. I did not want trouble.

"Hey Oakwood!" Called Malfoy, "Aren't you going to flip Weasley for being so bad?"

"Want me to flip you?" I shouted, and Malfoy backed up.

"If you flip me again, I will call Professor Umbridge, and I you will get detention from her!" Malfoy shouted, "And mind you, I can give you one myself."

(Oh and I was on my broom, in the air, at Malfoy's level. He was sitting in the Slytherin's stand.)

"Oh, don't you know? Umbridge banned me from going to her office, which means I will not get detention from her," I informed him, and caught the Quaffle that Jason threw from behind.

Some other Chasers looked at me in awe as I did that.

"Sparky! That could've hit me, you know," I said, turning around.

"I knew you would catch it," Jason said, and flew away. I sighed, and threw the Quaffle to another Chaser, whom tossed it into the hoop.

"RON!" Angelina shouted, "You aren't keeping the right hoop!"

"Sorry!" Ron apologised.

I sighed, as Malfoy laughed.

Whatever this 'Vortex' did, I will have to fix it quick, before I run out of temper and kill Malfoy and mess up the timeline.

—

Then the golden trio went to visit Dobby the elf. They got us (the demigods) to join in too.

I went there, and taught the elves how to make lots of food. They looked at me in envy, as I cooked without magic.

And it hurt to watch Winky cry at the loss of her master.

"She should be happy that she's free from that evil… master," Hermione said.

"Ah-ah, the elves _like_ employment, Granger," I said, and the others sighed.

"You know, she's right," Ron said.

"No! This is slavery!" Hermione said.

"Which they _enjoy!"_ I said, "Come on, Granger, think. Without this job, they are _homeless_ and _jobless_ ," some elves nodded.

"Dobby likes employment," Dobby said, "Work is good! Mr Dumbledore pays us well, but not if some elves refuse. He is way better than Mr Malfoy."

"See?" Ron and I said.

"You know Hermione, I know you think this is bad," Jason said, "But you have to accept that these guys are… born like this. They like working."

Hermione humphed (again) and stormed off (again.)

"Wow, we really need to work on dealing with her," Leo said, "She's bad as Classrie."

"Ah, no," Percy said, "She doesn't dunk new kid's head in the toilet."

"Metaphor, Squirtel," Leo said.

"Oh, nice new nickname," Jason said.

"Well then, you are Pikachu, or Jolteon or whatever," Percy said, "And Leo is Charmander."

"I would say Jason is Zaptos, as Jason can fly too," I commented, "Hey then am I Bulbasaur? I prefer Snivy. Not Chikorita though, that starter is so, er, weak."

 **(No offense to all those Chikorita-trainers out there. But have you tried beating HeartGold with Chikorita? It's goddamn hard. Especially when the battle-of-miltank comes. I don't the the english name for the Gym Leader but I think every pokemon trainer knows who it is.**

 **That Miltank heals by drinkin' it's milk, and rolls like a million times! ARRGHHH. It took me ages to beat down that gym leader.**

 **I should write a behind-the-scenes about my pokemon trainer life)**

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"It's a famous muggle game, Ron," Harry explained, "I remember Dudley playing one of those games."

"We should get going too," Piper said, and we said good-bye to the elves, and went back to the Gryffindor common room. I promised the elves to come back and teach them more recipes.

—

 **-Harry Potter-**

One Night, Sirius called us via a fireplace. He asked if Umbridge was training us to kill half-breeds.

"Nope," I said, "She is teaching us nothing! We just read!"

We told him practically everything. He told us that the ministry probably doesn't want us to be trained in combat. Probably because they are afraid that we will use it against them.

We talked about Hagrid, and we just had a serious talk, then Sirius had to go.

—

"LOOK!" Hermione said, and showed us the Prophet.

"Umbridge, _'High inquisitor'?"_ Piper said, "Umbridge, a _immediate success?"_

"This is rubbish," Leo said, "Now she can put up stupid rules!"

"I am hating my brother even more now," Ron muttered.

"Me too!" Fred and George said, (they were sitting near us.

"Percy- I mean Percy Weasley was always the Perfect Pants," Fred said.

"Now he is even more boring," George said.

"She will inspect _every_ teacher!" I said, reading the paper.

"But I hope to see McGonagal get inspected," Ron said, "Umbridge doesn't know what's coming."

We also had a conversation about the OWLs. Fred and George failed, apparently.

And Hermione was eager to get a O for outstanding in all subjects. And she sent a glare at Melina, so she was still mad at Melina.

 **OKAY**

 **That's it for now. I know this thing is heavily skipped but... yeah, it will be rewritten so...**

 **BYE!**


	8. Ch8- Everything Else

**It seems like Ch8 was in HTML.**

 **So I am uploading what was there plus the rest of the fic I wrote.**

 **/s and ()s are skips that I didn't write. Or there would be -TIME SKIP- written.**

 **The reason why I didn't want to finish this properly is because this version is Melina seems too much like a Mary Sue (as some reviews said, yeah I agree with ya).**

 **And Melina is a bit too OP so I may fix that problem in the re-write. And make her more polite, has a love for her father etc.**

 **Percy**

Our First lesson was Divination but with the 'inspection' (more like finding-who-to-fire).

We learnt to get aid of the Oracle blah blah blah…

I made up a dream, of Leo cooking a explosive cake and giving it to Nico, and in doing so, covering up Nico in glitter as the cake busted.

Annabeth snorted at the thought and deciphered the stupid dream I made up. But we were quiet so that we can hear the inspection.

"How long have you been in this position?" Umbridge asked Trelaweny.

"Nearly 16 years now!" she replied.

Umbridge kept on asking questions, and Trelaweny replied.

When Umbridge left, she asked for a prediction. Trelaweny said she felt 'grave peril' in Umbridge. Well, the Toad is evil. She got that right, she does bring peril for us.

Next, we had Umbridge herself. And Harry just had to open his mouth, and he got another fine week of detention.

"She is evil," Piper murmured.

"Even Zeus can be kinder than her," I whispered to the demigods, who laughed a little.

"Anything you want to share with the class, Mr Jackson?" Umbridge asked.

"Uh, no," I said, and Umbridge saw Melina and Hermione's hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She asked.

"I've read the whole book," Hermione said.

Umbridge's eyes became wide, "Well then, Miss Granger,

 **/**

—

Now it was McGonagal's inspection time.

 _"_ _Hem hem,"_ the toad said. While I got my essay back (no, I am not going to tell you my score- but let's just say I didn't do good- but not bad).

McGonagal ignored her, and continued her class.

And another _"Hem, hem"_ came.

"YES?" McGonagal said.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received the note telling you the date and time of your inspection."

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you why you were in my classroom," McGonagal said, turning her back on Umbridge, then continued her class.

 _"_ _HEM HEM!"_

"I wonder," McGonagal said, turning to look at the toad, "how do you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you keep on interrupting me? You see, I generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Umbridge looked like she was slapped in the face with a pie. I couldn't help but to smile (Leo snorted).

—

Next was CoMC.

Umbridge asked about Hagrid to Professor Grubby-Plank, and how Professor Grubby-Plank felt about Hogwarts, those typical questions.

Back at the common room, Hermione started a conversation, "The toad is teaching us _nothing!_ I think we need a real teacher."

"Lupin?" Harry suggested.

"No, he is too busy," Hermione said.

"Then who?" Harry asked.

 _"_ _YOU!"_ Ron blurted out.

 _"_ _ME?"_ Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione, I've never been good at DADA, you have waaay better grades," Harry said.

"No, Harry, not _GRADES_ ," Hermione said, "Look at what you've done!"

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Come on, Harry, now I think you are too stupid to teach!" Ron said, and listed what Harry did.

"Wow, that is a _lot_ ," Jason said, and the demigods nodded.

"Don't sit there grinning like that, as if you know better than I do," Harry begun heatedly, "I know what went on, all right? And I did _not_ get through any of that because I was _brilliant_ at DADA, I got through it all because - the help, the luck - I didn't know what I was doing- _STOP LAUGHING!"_

We all stopped laughing (Melina was not laughing at the first place).

"You don't know how it feels like! You guys didn't face a real thing, you think it's just _firing spells_ , do you? You think your _gut_ or _skill_ will get you through this? _NO!_ Like Cedric was not clever -"

Gods, does _everyone_ in this dimension have anger issues?

 _"_ _HARRY,"_ Annabeth shouted, "I am sure Hemione and Ron didn't mean that."

"No, your mom and dad did _not_ get killed when you are a _baby!"_ Harry, now overboard, yelled, "You all live with a _perfectly_ fine family, you don't get _abused_ by your Aunt and Uncle all the time! Since _two years old!"_

That really pissed us, the demigods, off.

"You know what Harry?" I said, "I'll tell you _our_ lives, full. Detail." (Well, almost full story)

"I grew up with my mom and Gabe, who abused me and my mom. At 12, my mom was _kidnapped-_ and I thought her dead. I was accused of _stealing_ a family relic that belonged to my uncle. I had to go through lots- _lots-_ to find the relic. Which turned out my friend- whom I trusted- stole it. I have lots more to tell, but let's move on."

"I ran away at 7 when my dad and step-mom treated me like I was not a part of the family. Oh and my cousin's mother got killed when my cousin, Magnus, was young, and Magnus was homeless for 2 years," Annabeth said with a hint of sorrow and anger in her voice, "Now, for Nico."

Nico sighed, "I had my mother killed when I was young, and my sister and I got stuck in a casino that time does not flow, and came out in the 21st century! And said older sister died heroically. Now Sparky can tell you his and his sister's story."

"Thalia, my sister, and I went through a lot too. Our mom went mad after our dad left her," Jason started, "She ran away, I went missing- kidnapped. Now our mother is dead."

"I used to steal things to get attention from my father- who is a famous actor. I thought he didn't spent enough time with me, so I stole things to get attention," Piper said, "And I got sent to the Wilderness School and met Leo."

"She met me alright," Leo said, "My mother died in a fire, I survived. I was sent to Foster Homes, before I was sent to the Wilderness School!"

"Oh, and I have a friend named Carter who's mother died saving someone, and their dad died saving the world few years ago!" I added, "Is that enough?"

"Oh, you missed out me," Melina said, "My mom died when I was born (we all know that's not true, right?) and my dad left me when I was nine. Well, at least I thought so. I just found out that he was actually murdered recently. I used the name 'Quills' when my dad disappeared, because I hated him.

Now I use the name 'Oakwood' because now I know he died heroically, and for your information. I ran away from the orphanage, and became homeless.

I spent most of my time in the public library, where I read and read over and over again. That's why I know a lot of things. I only read for like, 9 years."

Harry was looking at us, stunned. I went up to the dorms and slept straight away.

—

 **Harry**

I did not know they had been through that much, so I apologized.

Hermione and Melina made up too. Though something told me that they might fight again.

-Time skip-

We had a meeting for our DADA group. Quite a few people joined. I was glad, but nervous.

I dealt with Smith, who wanted to pick on me about Cedric. After that, things about my Patronus came up. Luna and Hermione had an argument about Heilopaths, which caused Melina to kick in and defend Luna, and Hermione and Melina's short make-up ended like that.

Then we went back to Hogwarts.

—

We woke up to another educational degree.

"'All groups must be permitted'?" Piper said, "Until then _banned?"_

"Including the Quidditch teams!" Angelina, who came by, said.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"So please, please don't get into Umbridge's temper, or she will ban us from playing!"

"I'll try…" I said.

"Guys, this is weird," Annabeth said, "We have a meeting yesterday, and now today… this."

"You think somebody told?" Ron said.

"No, that's not it," Hermione said, "I put a jinx on the paper so that when somebody signs, and tells, their face would turn into… a… uh… grape."

"So, giant pimples?" Jason said, and shivered, _"Gross."_

—

At History of Magic, Hedwigs came by with a broken wing. I made a excuse and got out of class.

I went to McGonagal and Grubby-Plank. Plank said something attacked Hedwig.

 _"_ _Attacked?"_ Annabeth said.

"Umbridge," Melina said, "It must be her!"

"This is not good," Jason said, "It means the Toad is looking at what we send and what we get!"

"We should use school owls now…" Percy said.

—

 **Piper**

It was time for Snape's inspection. I wondered how it will go, as it was clear that even Snape did not like the toad.

"You applied for the DADA position a few times, yes?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Snape coldly replied.

"And you did not succeed?"

"Obviously," Snape said, and when the Toad left, Snape got two books and slammed Harry and Ron, who was giggling, on the head.

"Valdez do not drop strange metal in the potion!" Snape shouted, as Leo attempted to put Celestial Bronze in the potion ("For fun!" He said, when Annabeth asked him why he wanted to do that), "And Potter, no marks for you, and an essay."

Harry just nodded in annoyment.

—

Days went pass with more rules, and more ridiculous news from the Daily Prophet.

Then the topic of the DA came up during Dinner.

"We still don't have the place to practice," Hermione said.

"I am sure somebody will find a great spot," Jason said.

—

That night, we got a special visit from Dobby. Hermione went to sleep early and so did Ron, but the rest of us was in the common room, practicing 'Silencio,' few of us was reading. That's when Dobby came.

 _"_ _Whozair?"_ Harry exclaimed, waking up from his sleep, when Dobby poked his nose, causing a few of us to laugh.

He brought Hedwig with him.

Dobby had lots of Hermione's knitted hats on his head, making him look like he had a big head- like one of those typical aliens. He also had lots of socks on his feet, making his feet look far to big for his body, along with some scarfs on his neck.

"Er… have you been taking _all_ the clothes Hermione knitted?" Harry asked Dobby.

"Oh no, sir," Dobby said, "Dobby has been taking some for Winky too, sir."

"How is she?" I asked.

Dobby's ears drooped down.

"Winky is still drinking _lots_ , sirs and madams," Dobby said sadly, "She still does not care for the clothes. Nor do the other elves. None of them will clean this tower anymore, with all those hats and socks hidden everywhere, they find them insulting, sirs and madams. Dobby does it all himself, Dobby does not mind. Dobby always wishes to meet Harry Potter when cleaning this tower, sir. Though it is weird, sirs and madams, even when Dobby doesn't clean the tower because of other duties, the tower is always clean, well, everywhere except for the Boy's Dominotries, sirs and madams."

 _"_ _Really?"_ Harry said.

"Wow, that is weird," Percy said, pretending we don't know why- though we did know why the tower was always clean. Melina cleaned the whole place up every night, when everyone was asleep.

She knew the elves won't clean this place up because of Hermione.

"I _told_ you they didn't like the socks and hats!" Melina said, "Do you know how hard of a time I have, when I visit them to give them recipes? Every now and then, there is a elf who has accidentally been freed. So I have to take them to Dumbledore, get them to be re-employed, and all that?"

"Yes, sirs and madams, Miss Oakwood said right, the elves looses their position every now and then, but kind Miss Oakwood always helps us get out job back!" Dobby said, "Though some refuses to get help from her, but most are desperate to get their job back that they get help."

"Why can't you guys go to Dumbledore yourselves?" Leo asked.

"Oh, we do not know the password to his office, sir," Dobby said, "And teleporting inside is illegal for us, sir. Mr Dumbledore's office is dangerous for us, sir. So Mr Dumbledore cleans it himself, sir."

"I didn't know that," Harry said, "Well the password is-"

"NO! Harry Potter sir, _NO!"_ Dobby yelled, "Dobby must not know the password sir, no, no, _no_."

"Yeah, the elves are _really_ sensitive with that," Melina said, "I have to give them a giant tennis-ball earplug whenever I say the password."

"Er, so Dobby," Harry said, "Can you help me?"

"Anything, for Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said happily, eager to help.

"I- we, need to find a place where twenty-eight people can practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by any of the teachers," Harry clenched his hand on the book (that he fell asleep reading) so that the scars on his hands shone pearly white, "Professor Umbridge."

"She doesn't deserve _'professor,'"_ Jason muttered.

"Dobby knows the perfect place, sir!" Dobby cried out happily, "Dobby heard it from the other house elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is know by the us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else the Room of Requirement!"

"Why?" A few of us asked the little elf. Though Melina and Annabeth knew why- they read the books (and they didn't tell us why, even though we trained in there).

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have a real need for it," Dobby said, "Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir," he suddenly looked guilty, "When Winky was very drunk, Dobby hid her in there, and he found the antidote for Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir… and Dobby knows Mr Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run shot and-"

"And if you really, really, need a bathroom," Harry said very suddenly, "Would it fill itself with chamber pots?"

"Where did _that_ come from?" Percy said.

"Dumbledore told me last year during the Yule Ball," Harry explained, and Dobby spoke again.

"Dobby expects so, sir," he said, "It is an amazing room, sir."

"It certainly is," Annabeth said.

"How many people know about it?" Harry asked.

"Very few, sir," Dobby said, "Most people stumble into by mistake, and never find it again."

"It sounds brilliant," Harry said, "Wonderful. Thank you, Dobby."

"Any time, Harry Potter sir," Dobby said, "Dobby can take Mr Potter there now!"

Harry seemed tempted, but he declined the elf's offer, and asked him where it is instead.

—

 **Melina**

Yes, I do constantly visit the little elves in the kitchen, to teach them how to cook lots of things. I don't know if they like it or not, but some of them most definitely loves it.

And yes, I do clean up the whole tower every now and then, so that Dobby doesn't overload himself with work.

Hermione doesn't go to the Boy's Dominotries, so I don't clean that area either.

And yes again, some elves does actually loose their job because of Miss I-am-very-clever Granger. So it's me, who visits the elves frequently, whom helps them regain their job.

—

 **Harry**

The next day, after double Herbology, Angelina announced that Quidditch Practice was cancelled.

"Good," I said quietly, "Because we found a place for the DADA meeting, can you tell Katie and Alicia about this?"

Angelina was slight taken aback, but she promised to tell them.

When we were enjoying the feast

"Don't you think these tastes more… healthier?" Ron said.

"Probably because I thought them new things," Melina said.

"Jeez, now I can taste Mother's love in this," Ron said, earning a jab from Melina.

Hermione looked at me with a doubtful look on.

 _"_ _What?"_ I said thickly.

"Well… it's just that Dobby's plans are not always that safe. Don't you remember when he lost you all of your bones in your arm?" Hermione said.

"This room is not an idea of Dobby's, even Dumbledore knows about this room. He mentioned it to me last year," I said.

Hermione's expression cleared, "Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Just in passing," I said, shrugging.

"Oh well, that's all right then," Hermione said.

"Oh yea, of _course_ ," Melina muttered under her breath- but everyone could hear it, "So much for being the founder of SPEW. Not believing in a cute and helpful elf."

Hermione shot her an angry look (when will they stop fighting? Melina acted like she hated Hermione for _ages_ ).

 _"_ _What?"_ Melina said, "It's true. I mean, I help the elves learn new recipes, and help them get their job back."

"You did _what?"_ Hermione said, "You got them to get back to their job when they were finally freed? Do you know how many hats I have to knit?"

"Do you know how many elves thinks it is insulting?" Melina shot back.

"That's actually true," I said, "Dobby said so himself."

"They even refuse to clean the Gryffindor Tower because of all the hats and socks hidden everywhere," Piper said, "Dobby does all the work himself."

"Though he did say it was weirdly cleaned everywhere except for the Boys' Dorms," I said, remembering that Dobby said.

"I guess it's because of me," Leo said, "I _do_ create a big mess."

Some laughed at that.

Hermione looked really angry, "Slavery is something that should _not_ exist! Muggles stopped that, wizards should too!"

"Uh… sorry, but the difference is: the muggle slaves _didn't like_ the slavery," Ron said, "These elves _like_ their job. They don't even think of it as _slavery_ , they think of it as a _job."_

"Ron, you don't know Muggle History," Hermione said.

"They taught me," Ron said, gesturing to the exchanges.

"Though he slept through most of it," Jason said, "It's surprising that he remembers something."

"Hey…" Ron said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well, then, you two are _surely_ members of SPEW," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Not freeing them is the good thing for them," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Hey, let's lot fight," Annabeth said, "We all have different opinions, that's it."

"Only if Miss Granger here can _understand_ our opinion," Melina scowled, "First, I am banned from using my speed at camp, that's stress. Now this."

"Use your what now?" I asked.

"Nothing," Melina said, and got her muggle science book out, and read it.

Hermione ate her food, scowling at Melina. Though Melina didn't seem to care. She just rolled her eyes and ate her own meal.

These two fighting is really stressing me out.

—

Checking that there is nobody near where Dobby described using the Maunderer's Map, we confirmed nobody was near it, and went to the Room of Requirements.

The Room that showed up for us had lots of books and equipment for DADA. Hermione was fascinated by all of the limited-edition books that were no longer up for sale- or even in the library.

"Hey, I remember this room," Fred (or is that George) said, when they looked at the door.

"Yeah, we hid from Filch in here! Though it was only a broomstick cupboard when we hid in it," George said.

 _"_ _Cool,"_ Dean said, as we entered it.

The room was large, and pretty too. It looked similar to the one we, the demigods used when we trained in here. Only that this version had no Greek-like structure. **(The look of the room is like the one in the movie, but the bookshelves is from the book. And according to the book, there were couches in the room too.)**

Ginny also suggested that the 'DA' or the 'Defense Association' (suggested by Cho) should be 'Dumbledore's Army', as that was the thing the Ministry was so afraid of.

We all agreed on that. Though the exchanges looked a bit unsure.

—

Piper

Harry thought us _'Expelliarmus'_. Melina already knew the spell, so she knocked out Leo's wand in one go.

Hermione got Ron's wand too, and she shot a look at Melina. These two girls had some sort of rivalry going on.

Some days later, Trelaweny almost got chased out by Umbridge, but got stopped by Dumbledore.

Though Trelaweny did lose her job.

And guess who the new teacher is?

A centaur!

He was different to Chiron, but I still felt like I was in camp.

—

 **Melina**

Hermione kept on glaring at me, and that glare makes me laugh. It's such a puny glare.

I mean, come on. She looks like Emma Watson (as she is the one who acted Hermione in the movies, this Hermione looked like her), imagine Emma Watson shooting a glare at someone! It's funny! Or not.

—

Ah, Quidditch Season…

Now was the time of the big match where Harry and the Weasley Twins were going to get banned. *sigh*

During the match against the Slytherins, they kept on singing their 'Weasley is Our King,'

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

Ron missed another Quaffle…

 _Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

There goes another…

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King._

"Ron, don't mind them, and focus on the Quaffle!" I shouted at him loudly, so that he could hear me through the singing, and sped up to catch a Quaffle that was heading towards a Slytherin.

I caught it mid-air during a pass. The Slytherin Chaser growled.

A Bludger came flying towards me, I panicked a little, as it came flying to me (curtesy of the Slytherin I stole the Quaffle from), it was chasing my tail.

Then I came up with a plan.

"JASON!" I shouted, and tossed the Quaffle to him. He caught it, and sped off to the Slytherin's hoops.

"OOH! With a nice catch from Jason Grace…" said Lee (the guy who does the commentary).

Then I moved to the right very suddenly, causing the Bludger go flying pass me, and it did a U-turn to come to me again. Now it was in front of me. I stopped flying.

"What is she doing? _Suicide?"_ Lee exclaimed, "Melina Oakwood, just dodge or you'll die!"

I breathed in, as the Bludger came closer to me, I thought in my super-speed and my surrounding slowed down as I entered super-speed mode (ever saw X-men? It is like when Quicksilver runs fast). When it was about a meter away from me, I used my hands to catch the Bludger.

My chest hurt, as it hit me, and it sent me on my broom back a few meters, but I used my strength (and slight speed) to hold the Bludger in my arms, as it struggled to be free from my grasps.

"Did Oakwood just catch a Bludger?" Lee exclaimed, "I think she deserves an extra point for that!" But the professors said _'no.'_ Especially Snape.

It was hard to stay on the broom and hold the Bludger in my arms. Then spun around in a circle swiftly, and let go of the Bludger, then it got on the tail of one of the Slytherins.

"Nice moves from Oakwood!" Lee said, "Oh and score from Grace! Now Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle! Ooh- NO!"

I saw Crabbe send a Bludger flying at Harry, I remembered it from the books.

I wanted to save the Seeker, who was in a race with Malfoy to get the Snitch, I flew next to Harry so that I get hit myself, square in the chest. But that allowed Harry to catch the Snitch. I knew that he'll catch it anyway but still.

It was better if I was hurt.

Demigods heal fast, right?

The pain was immense. I fell to the ground, and the Bludger went flying off to somewhere else.

 _"_ _Mel!"_ Jason cried, and flew down to me.

"No! NO! I am fine! Go score!" I shouted, and tried to stand up, but the pain in my chest stopped me, "OW! I think I broke a bone."

"Are you alright?" Angelina asked me, now on the ground.

"Just said: I think I broke a bone," I said.

"That Crabbe," Angelina spat in anger.

"Hey, there are more Chasers, so no me doesn't effect the team," I said, "Besides, Harry caught the snitch. We won!"

 _"_ _Melina!"_ came Harry, "Sorry, and thank you, and are you okay?"

"This is the second-"

"Melina! Are you okay?" asked Fred and George, who flew down too.

I sighed, " _Third_ time somebody asked me that, and NO, I am _not_ fine. I think I broke a bone."

Then Malfoy, still angry that Harry got the snitch, came flying down the ground.

The rest of the team was flying down too.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Malfoy said, "I've never seen a worse Keeper, but then he was _born in a bin_. Like my rhymes, Potter?"

Harry said nothing, and turned away to face the team. And Ron seemed to be heading the Changing Rooms alone.

I was glaring at Malfoy, on the ground, of course, I couldn't stand.

"We also wanted to write some other verses," Malfoy called out, "But we couldn't find a rhyme for _fat and ugly_ \- we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Talk about your grapes," Angelina said, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"-We couldn't fit in _useless looser_ either- for his father you know-"

Fred and George realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, and my hand, they stiffened, looking around at Malfoy.

"Leave it!" Angelina said at once, taking Fred by the arm, "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-"

"-but you like the Weasleys, don't you Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells _OK-"_

Harry grabbed ahold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred from leaping on Malfoy. So Jason went to help.

Malfoy was laughing openly. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe over the illegal Bludger attack.

"MADAM HOOCH!" I shouted out loud, hoping that Madam Hooch will hear, "WE HAVE A SORE LOOSER SITUATION HERE!"

"Or perhaps," Malfoy said, "You can remember what your _mother's_ house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty remind you of it-"

Harry was not aware of releasing George. But the next second, they were both sprinting towards Malfoy, and Madam Hooch heard me, and she heard what Malfoy said just now.

"Weasley! Potter! _STOP!"_ Hooch said, but Harry and George was already on top of the jerk.

Jason sighed, and looked at me, and mouthed- "Can I use my powers to separate them?"

"No," I mouthed back, "This opens up the Seeker path for Ginny."

"Okay..." Jason said out loud.

Then Madam Hooch used 'Impedimentia' to get stop Harry from reaching Malfoy, though he did land a punch.

Fred was beating up Malfoy, but he too, was stopped.

George was still in the grasps of four Chasers.

"Just because of what he said- you shouldn't have done Muggle-Fighting!" Madam Hooch said.

"Uh- _hello?"_ I said from the ground, "Can I go to the Hospital Wing now? I'm tired of being on the ground."

"Of course, Melina, you did a good job, great work, girls, take Melina to the Hospital wing," Madam Hooch said, "While I take these two to their head of house."

So, Angelina used the levitation spell on me, to get me to the Hospital Wing. The demigods followed, and so did Hermione and Ron.

"Oh dear, _dear,"_ Madam Promfey said when she saw me in mid-air, "Another one, injured because of Quidditch! Every season, at least _one_ shows up with a broken bone…"

I got onto a bed, as Madam Promfey got out some sort of a bottle that looked like a skeleton- I recognized it straight away as the bone re-growing thing from the third movie.

"Uh, Madam, can I eat my own medicine instead?" I asked.

"Ah- yes!" Annabeth said, "We brought our own medicine from America."

"Sure thing dears, home medicine is always better than strange new medicine," Madam Promfey said, and she went to take care of another patient.

Then Leo got out some Ambrosia from his toolbelt, and gave it to me.

"What does it taste like?" Ron asked, as I took a bite.

"Dunkin' Donuts," I said, recalling that time I stole a whole box of donuts, "But it tastes different to everyone who eats it."

"When I eat it, it tastes like my mom's blue cookies," Percy said **(IDK about this, but hey it makes sense)**.

"Blue cookies? Dunkin' Donuts?" Ron said, curious.

"My mom bakes blue food as a joke from my ex-step-dad Gabe, who said there was no such thing as Blue Food," Percy said, "And Dunkin' Donuts is a Donut shop."

"Can I take a bite from that?" Ron said, pointing at the Ambrosia, "I wonder what it would taste like for me."

 _"_ _NO!"_ The demigods exclaimed, and Hermione and Ron gave them a weird look.

"You- your bones will turn into ashes and- ah, you'll die if you eat it," Piper said simply, "Only people who is severely injured can eat it."

"Uh- okay," Ron said.

"You know, it was really nice of you to save Harry," Hermione suddenly blurted out, "I am sorry I couldn't understand you."

I stared at her blankly, surprised at the sudden apology.

"Me too, but really, I think helping the elves clean is more of a SPEW thing than freeing them," I said.

"Yeah…" Hermione said.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce," Hermione confirmed.

"Finally, you two made up," Jason said, "It was bugging me a lot you know."

"It made me feel uncomfortable too," Ron said, "Angry Hermione is really scary. I still remember her punching Malfoy."

We laughed.

—

 **Percy**

We returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, to receive the fact that Harry and Fred was permanently banned from playing Quidditch- courtesy of Toad.

"That Toad!" I said.

"Malfoy didn't even get punished?" Jason said in anger, "I bet Umbridge is a Slytherin."

"She is," Hermione said, "And I do have something that will cheer up you, Harry and Ron."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid is back," Hermione said, and Harry's face turned from gloomy to full of zest.

"Come on! Let's go! You'll all love Hagrid," Harry said happily.

"Should we get Melina?" Leo said.

"How?" Ron said, "She has a broken rib."

"Something tells me she already healed," Piper said, "Come on, let's go."

We went to the Hospital Wing, and saw Melina out of bed, trying to sneak out.

"Haha…" she said.

"You're already okay?" Harry said, amazed.

"Yeah, homemade medicine is great," Melina said, "So, why are you guys here? Madam Promfey will return soon, so let's just get out of here."

We hurriedly left the corridor and to a little hut on the edge of the school boundaries- right next to the Forbidden Forest.

Annabeth used her hat to become invisible, the Golden Trio used the cloak, and the rest of us used a Muggle Camo Jacket.

"Is this enough?" Jason said, unsure.

"Let's hope," I said.

"Annabeth, where did you get your hat?" Hermione asked Annabeth, "It's fascinating."

"It's a… family hand-down," Annabeth said, and we set off to the little hut. The ones wearing camo-jackets had to crawl there, and standing up would not be the best.

Harry knocked at the door, and called- "Hagrid, it's us!"

"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice.

"Bin home three seconds… out of the way, fang, out of the way, yeh dozy dog…" said the same voice, and the door opened, and a rather big injured face appeared through the gap. Hermione yelped, as she was surprised.

"Under the cloak, are yeh?" Hagrid said, "And what are those smudges of green-and-brown on the grass?"

"Our friends," Harry whispered, and went in. Those 'Smudge of Green-and-Brown' swiftly went in too.

When we were inside, we took off our items, and showed ourselves.

"Eh, a there is a lot of you," Hagrid said, while the Gold Trio got to hug him.

"Uh… not to be rude, but are you half-giant?" I asked.

"Yeh bet," Hagrid said, "Tha's why I am so big!"

"Hagrid, where were you?" Hermione said, "What happened?"

"It's nothin' it's nothin'!" Hagrid said.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound face of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.

"You ought to go see Madam Promfey, Hagrid," Hermione said, worried, "Some of those cuts looks bad."

"I'm dealin' with it, alrigh'?" Hagrid said repressively.

And the Trio started to talk with him, and we introduced ourselves in between the conversation.

Hagrid told us about his summer, and Harry told him his.

Apparently, he and someone called Madame Maxine went to the home of full-giants to recruit them or something. Though he failed.

"I haven' been attacked!" Hagrid said, as the Trio asked him things, "I-"

But his words were drowned in a sudden outburst of knocking on the door.

"It's the toad!" Jason said.

"Hagrid, hide our mugs!" Hermione said.

"Get under here!" Harry said, and got the cloak out. Annabeth put her hat on, and the rest of us put the camo jacket on (which was probably ineffective), and sneaked through the back door.

"So," Toad said sweetly and loudly, "You're Hagrid aren't you?"

Before Hagrid can answer, she barged into the room, and used her handbag to chase off Fang, who was bouncing up to her.

The rest I didn't see because the backdoor closed.

After the door closed. We hurriedly ran back to the castle.

"I hope Hagrid is okay," Ron said, as we made it into the castle.

"I don't care if she throws out Trelaweny, but Hagrid is not going anywhere," Hermione said.

"If she tried to do anything to Hagrid, can we interfere?" I mouthed to Melina, when the Trip was looking away, "I really like that guy."

"No… yes," Melina mouthed back, "I don't care. I've been trying to keep myself under control- but I want to interfere too…"

—

 **Thrid Person -bonus.**

Madam Promfey returned from the toilet and she saw the empty Melina Oakwood's bed.

She ran up to it, and saw a note on top of the bed.

 _'_ _Homemade medicine really does heal me up._

 _Thank you for the care, though I really need to go._

 _Why? I didn't bring any books here!_

 _I am off to the library._

 _-Melina Oakwood.'_

Madam Promfey sighed, and decided not to go after the child. As she did not know about that Special Medicine Melina ate.

She just grabbed the note, tucked it in her pocket, and went to care for another patient.

—

 **Melina**

To be honest, Hermione apologizing was nice. I guess she isn't that bad.

The next day, Hagrid got us into the Forbidden Forest for a special lesson.

The Threstrals had a pair of shining white eyes. They had a dragon-ish face and body, with bat-like wings, and they were all black.

Some, of course, didn't see them.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Ron whispered.

The class had a confused expression on their face. Though a few had their eyes locked onto the creatures, and Percy had a awkward face on. They were probably talking to him.

After another Threstral arrived, Hagrid asked: "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

The demigods and few wizards raised their hands.

"Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," Hagrid said seriously, "Oh the exchanges and Neville and few others, eh? An-"

"Excuse me," Malfoy said in a sneering voice, "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed at the cow carass on the ground, as one Threstral ate it.

"What's doing it?" Paravati demanded in a scared voice, "What's eating it?"

"A Threstral," Hagrid said proudly, as Hermione recognized the name, "Hogwarts got a whole lot of 'em in here. Now who knows about-"

"But they're very, very, very unlucky!" Paravati interrupted, looking alert (she wasn't my favourite character either- one of my least. She was too on with fake beliefs like this and girly-girl stuff), "They are supposed to bring all sorts of misfortune on people who see them, Professor Trelaweny told me once-"

"No, no, no," Hagrid said, chucking, "Tha's ju' superstition, that is, they aren' even unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate - an' here's another couple, look-"

Two more came out from the trees, and Paravati, who was near the tree shivered and said: "I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"It won' hurt yeh," Hagrid said, "Righ' now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hands, Hagrid beamed and said: "Go on then."

"The only people who can see Threstrals," Hermione said, "Are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," Hagrid said, "Then points ter Gryffindor. Now, Threstrals -"

 _"_ _Hem hem."_

Great, the toad came.

"Oh hello!" Hagrid greeted brightly, "Glad yeh found the place al righ'! Well, as you can see- or dunno- can you? We're doin; Threstrals today -"

"I'm sorry?" Toad said loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning, "What did you say?"

"Er- _Threstrals!"_ Hagrid repeated loudly, confused, "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully, and Toad raised a eyebrow on that.

 _'_ _Has.. to.. resort… to… crude… sign… language,'_ She wrote down.

"Well… anyway…" Hagrid continued, "'Erm, what was I saying?"

 _'_ _Appears… to… have… poor… short… memory,'_ Umbridge muttered.

"Hi, I'm Bob, a goldfish, I have short term memory loss," I sang, as I heard that, and Umbridge shot a strict look at me. The rest looked at me, confused.

"What? Never heard the darn muggle song that you can never forget? Though I am not sure if the words are correct," I said, "One of my old Muggle friends heard it from her younger sister, and we had to sing it for hours. It never leaves you head once you hear this," she took a deep breath, "Hi, I'm Bob, a goldfish, I have short-term, memory loss."

I said 'short-term, memory that loss' in a rap, then I repeated it, as 'Bob' had 'short term memory.'

"STOP IT!" Umbridge shouted, "Detention!"

"Whatever," I muttered.

Then all the bad, fake reviews from Umbridge happened, and the Trio and the demigods were all annoyed. Plus some Gryffindors.

By the end of the lesson, everyone was singing- 'Bob the Goldfish,' though I am not sure if that is the proper title.

Oh, and Ginny became Seeker, as it was supposed to be.

Then at the DA meeting, we learnt new spells, and most importantly, after the meeting, Harry stayed behind with Cho, and kissed her under the Mistletoe.

At least that's what happened in the book and movie.

—

Back at the common room, Harry came back and shrugged.

Hermione and Ron guessed the kiss then asked about it, and Harry described it as ' _wet.'_

Then when the Trio went to sleep, Jason asked me:

"Um, Melina, you saw the Threstrals, right? Did you see someone die?"

"Oh, I did," I said, "I saw a guy get hit by a car when I was 14. He was a nice dude… taught me all of the Homeless Tricks and know-hows. He was like a father figure of some sort to me."

"Oh, sorry," Jason said.

"Nah, it's fine," I said, and went to bed too.

-time skip-

Ron's dad got attacked, and Harry had a dream about it, therefore he alerted the adults and saved Mr Weasley.

Then they went to visit said person to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Phew, what a long name.

As Mr Weasley hosted us, the demigods went too.

Then we headed to the Weasley's home for Christmas.

I made a non-magic food for everyone, and we exchanged our gifts.

To list a few presents I got:

A book from Hermione (though I already read it)

A broomstick from Harry, Fred and George, (I thanked them a lot, as I used the school broom until now).

A packet of seeds from Percy, and more.

"Seeds? Really?" I told Percy.

"You gave me a water bottle," Percy said, pointed at his water bottle I gave him, "Though I like it, it has Poseidon's Trident imprinted on it."

"What? Even that was hard to get in the wizard world ," I said, "And I couldn't do muggle-shopping. I can't access it, and even if I could, I ain't got any muggle money. I was homeless for 9 years!"

"About the Homeless…" Ron said, "Didn't you go to American Wizard school? If you went to a boarding school, how were you homeless?"

"Because, if you can't remember, I was homeless before I went to wizard school- when I was 9," I explained, "And in school breaks, I liked to go back to the muggle world, it's more fun."

"How fun?" Ron asked.

"Ever visited a game center?" I asked, and Ron shook his head, "Well, we should go there sometimes, muggle tech is fascinating."

"You sound like dad," Fred commented.

"Muggles are clever," I said, and I looked at Mr Weasley, who was opening his gift from Harry- a bunch of fuse wires and a screwdriver.

Then he opened mine to find a flashlight- or torch- and some batteries.

"WONDERFUL!" He exclaimed, "Now, how do I use whatever this is."

"It's a torch, or flashlight in American English, Mr Weasley," Hermione said, and inserted the batteries in for him, and flicked the switch.

Mr Weasley's mouth opened in awe, as he flicked the switch on and off.

"It's like Lumos!" the wizards said in awe.

"If you want, I can explain to you how it works," I suggested.

"Oh please do," Mr Weasley said, and I went to describe it to him.

—

 **Harry**

After Christmas gifts, and when we were back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron came to talk to me in private.

Hermione had a grave face on.

"Oh please, don't suggest that they are Death Eater again," I told her.

"But Harry, please don't tell me that they aren't strange," Hermione said, "Melina caught a bludger! And healed a broken bone within a day! And she doesn't have any scars on her hand even when she went to detention with you!"

"And that weird prophecy from Trelaweny," Ron added.

"Trelaweny is a fraud," Hermione said, "But the way you two described it- I don't believe I am say this- it sounded real. It sounded proper."

"Wow, Hermione Granger, saying that Trelaweny is _proper_ ," Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, we know they sometimes sneaks out at night," Hermione said, "And you told us that Peeves was scared of Melina."

"Some portraits are scared of her too," Ron piped up, "Plus, Melina is too smart."

"How is _that_ a problem?" I asked.

"She's too smart to be a human!" Ron said.

"Ah… not that," Hermione said, "Though it's not just Melina- Annabeth's hat. I've never read about anything like it before. I researched about it in the library- even the forbidden section- and I got nothing."

"Yes, and they all have at least one parent missing, leaving them, or… er, deceased," Ron said, "Oh and Jason seems like he can control the wind to get his Quaffle on the right track, and whenever Piper demands something, we all feel like doing so suddenly, don't we?"

I sighed, "Yeah we do. Though if they were Death Eaters, why don't they have the mark?"

"Maybe they are too young to get it," Hermione said, "Maybe this is their task to prove themselves worthy."

"Remember when she was angry at you, she said she was banned from using her 'speed?'" Ron added, "What does she mean by that?"

"That does make sense," I said, "Their arrival did start my scar's pains. It did happen before, but not like this."

"Exactly," Hermione and Ron said in unison, "We should pay more attention to them, and note on everything strange they do. Plus, we should ask the portraits and ghosts about what they know about Melina- why they are so scared."

"Great idea," Ron and I agreed.

—

 **Annabeth**

When the Trio went off to have a chat in the corridors, we had our own chat in the Common Room.

"So I did not spot any differences in the timeline," I said, "What exactly did Vortex do?"

"Maybe he altered something with the battle in the ministry," Melina suggested, "Vortex might've told Voldemort something."

"Maybe," Jason said, "I think Portal might know."

"And how do we contact him?" Piper asked to nobody in particular.

"Dunno," the rest said.

"Maybe we should just call for help," Leo suggested, "Hey Portal? Help please?"

"That probably won't work," Percy said, then a small portal opened, and some more wizard money and a letter fell through it, "… so it did work," Percy said.

"HAH!" Leo exclaimed, as Melina opened the letter.

"I'll read it out," Melina said, "It says:

 _'_ _Dear Demigods._

 _Sorry I can't help you all. I am one with the Dimensional Headquarters- where I live, and manage all dimensions._

 _That's why I needed you, Melina, to travel between dimensions._

 _If I set foot onto a different dimension for too long, my particles destabilize and I will get wiped out from existence._

 _I tried to figure out Vortex's doing, I sense his aura all around that dimension, but I can't track him down. He has developed a way to hide his signal from me._

 _I can only tell which dimension he is in._

 _Though his doings must be related with Voldemort, keep an eye on the Golden Trio. They may be in danger- and you are all in danger too._

 _Vortex wouldn't like me sending demigods in._

 _If you are wondering why you have to go, Melina, why the Oakwood bloodline is the only family that can dimension travel. I will tell you all about your family's history when you get back._

 _There is so much I didn't tell you._

 _I should've visited you earlier- right when your father died._

 _Then you wouldn't be going through so much. I understand your mixed emotions towards your father._

 _We did not want to be involved in this dangerous business, as Vortex was really working on eliminating all Oakwoods._

 _When this mission is over, I will tell you everything._

 _About your father and about your history._

 _-Portal'"_

"Well that was a long letter," Leo commented.

"And serious," Percy added.

"And my curiosity is sparked," Melina said, "What is it about my dad? I feel like there is more to him than I remember."

"Melina, Portal said- er, wrote that he'll tell you everything after this, don't stress out," Piper said.

"Thanks," Melina said, "Your Charmspeak made me feel better a little."

"Sorry, it pops out at random," Piper said, and the Order came in, so we shut up, as the adults got us out of the room.

The next morning, the Daily Prophet stated that Sirius was the one who broke out all of the Eaters from Azkaban.

Ridiculous.

And Hagrid went on probation.

Plus another 'educational degree.'

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach

The above is in accordance with Educational Degree Number Twenty-six.

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _High Inquisitor_

This degree actually was used against some teacher- by some I mean Umbridge and Snape.

Lee Jordan told Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule, Umbridge was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with DADA, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

And of course, toad just had to punish him. The next time we saw him, the back of his hands here bleeding.

Harry recommended essence of Murtlap to him.

—Time Skip—

Hermione got Rita Skeeter to interview Harry for the Quibbler, and it really did make some difference.

Harry received some mail saying that they believed in him.

But the whole Quibbler incident resulted to this:

 **BY THE ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

Any student found in possession of the magazine _The Quibbler_ will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Degree Number Twenty-seven.

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _High Inquisitor_

Though on the bright side, this meant this really got into Umbridge, and that more and more students will be curious on why she had to ban it.

Plus, Luna said the Quibbler never sold out faster.

—

 **Harry**

Trelaweny almost got kicked out of Hogwarts by Umbridge, but Dumbledore stopped it from happening.

Trelaweny was no longer a professor, but she stayed at Hogwarts.

And the new teacher was: a centaur, named Firenze.

The face on Umbridge's face was priceless.

—

The first lesson with Firenze was interesting.

The class started off with questions from students.

He said he was banished from his herd because he agreed to work with Dumbledore.

"Argh, that's just wrong!" Percy said, "More wrong than Chiron's Party Ponies."

He attracted some attention.

"Oh er," Percy said, "I knew this Centaur called Chiron back in my old school, and he had some… interesting relatives."

"They call themselves the Party Ponies," Annabeth said, letting out a laugh.

"They go around partying, don't they?" Leo said.

"I saw one who dyed his fur like a rainbow," Percy said, and shuddered, "One was fully hot pink!"

"I see… American Centaurs are… different," Firenze said, and started his class.

I need to tell Hermione about this one.

—

"Chiron?" Hermione said when we told her.

"What, you know that name?" Ron said.

"He's a Greek Centaur in the Muggle Myths," Hermione said.

"Maybe that Centaur was named after him then," I said, "Though really, Party Ponies just sounds wrong."

"It does," Ron agreed, nodding.

—

During the last few DA meetings, we practiced producing a patronus.

The exchanges and most people managed to produce one on the second day we started to learn _Expecto Patronum._

Melina's Patronus was a dog- a Toy Poodle, she told me.

 _-Flashback to DA meeting-_

"It's a Toy Poodle, a specially bred Poodle so that it is small. This one looks like the Toy Poodle I know on the streets back in America. She was my companion, I spent most of my time with her since I was 16. I found her tied onto a pipe next to an apartment, and I freed her."

"Very nice of you," I commented, as Percy produced his patronus. His was a pegasus.

"Blackjack is haunting me," Percy commented, "This looks too similar to him."

"Wait you own a pegasus?" I asked him.

"Er, yes, but not anymore, I moved here!" Percy said.

Just then a Grey Owl shot out of Annabeth's Wand, and a peacock from Piper.

Then Jason succeeded to produce a patronus too, his was a bald eagle.

Leo's patronus was the coolest of all. His was a dragon, though it was odd-looking.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed at Leo's patronus showed up.

"WHOA!" Leo exclaimed as well, "My patronus is a freakin' DRAGON! COOL!"

"It looks like Festus," Jason told Leo.

"Who's Festus?" Hermione asked.

"Er, a friendly dragon Leo is friends with," Jason explained.

"Uh-huh, cool," I said, "What's up with my-pet-is-my-patronus?"

"Huh?" Leo said, confused.

"Melina told me her patronus was this street dog she is freinds with," I explained, "And Percy's Patronus is his Pegasus!"

-end of flashback-

Today was the third lesson with Patronuses.

We were talking about how to practice using it against a dementor when Dobby teleported inside.

"Harry Potter, sir…" Dobby squeaked, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house elves has been warned not to tell.."

Then he ran head-first into a wall, I stopped him and asked: "What's happened, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, she… she…" then Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his fist.

"Who's she, Dobby?" I asked, and Dobby mouthed a word.

"Umbridge?" I asked, horrified, and Dobbytried to bang his head on Harry's legs, and Harry held him at arm's length.

"What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the DA?" I asked once more, and the elf let out a howl.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Then the elf started to thrash around, and the members were motionless.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" I bellowed, "RUN!"

Then everyone started to scarmble out of the room, and I told Dobby this:

"Dobby- this is an order- get back to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" Harry ordered, "And I forbid you from harming yourself!"

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" Dobby said, and teleported out.

When I was about to make an exit myself, I tripped due to the Trip Jinx by Malfoy.

Umbridge ordered some Slytherins to find everyone, in the library, in the bathrooms, everywhere.

I was taken to the Headmaster's Office.

And a few moments later, Melina was brought too.

—

 **Melina**

I thought it was best if I was captured, and saw Dumbledore leave myself, just to check if Vortex didn't mess with this part.

I eyed Dumbledore, to check he is alright.

The people of the Ministry asked us if we knew why we were here. Harry and I replied with a firm 'no.'

Then some chats of anger from me, I shouted out about the blood-quill, but Fudge didn't care.

After a while, Dumbledore said this to keep Harry safe:

"Dumbledore's army, Corelinus, not Potter's Army."

"So you HAVE been plotting against me!" Fudge exclaimed extra-loudly.

"That's right," Dumbledore said.

"NO!" Harry exclaimed, then Kingsley and McGonagal shot a look at him, and I nudged him with my arm.

"No- Professor Dumbledore-"

"Be quiet, Harry, or I'm afraid you will have to leave my office," Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"Shut up Potter!" Fudge barked at Harry, "Well, well, well, I came here expecting to expel Potter instead, I'll have to send you to Azkaban!"

Wait, something's wrong, Dumbledore is supposed to intercept.

"Weasley! Have you written everything down?" Fudge shouted, "Everything he said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Percy Weasley said eagerly.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilise me?"

"Yes sir, I got it, yes!" Percy W. said.

"Very well then," Fudge said, "duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"

Percy dash out of the room.

"You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," Dumbledore said quietly, "Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"What snag?" Fudge asked, his voice vibrating in joy, "I see no snag, Dumbledore."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I do."

"Well- it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to - what's the phrase? - come quietly, I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban . I could break out, of course- but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

"Umbridge! Grab the Phoenix!" Fudge yelled, as if remembering something, and Umbridge used spells on Fawks, and the other man grabbed it tight.

"WHAT?!" I shouted out, Dumbledore looked stunned too.

Then I used my speed to grab Fawks and release it from the Toad's and the man's grasp. Then returned to position.

Dumbledore smiled at me, and grabbed Fawks, and amde his escape.

"What was that?!" Fudge exclaimed, "DUMBLEDOREEE!"

"But you gotta admit, Minister," Kingsley said, "Dumbledore's got style."

Harry looked towards me, as if suspecting me.

—

 **Ron**

Harry told about the sudden green lightening in the room and Dumbledore's escape.

Our suspicion for Melia just grew a lot more.

Then on the next day, we woke up to find:

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with Educational Degree Number Twenty-eight.

Signed:

 _Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

 _Ministry of Magic_

"You gotta be kidding me," Jason muttered.

"Oh I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's Office," Hermione said quietly, "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Malfoy said, appearing from behind the door, "Afraid I'm going to have to dock few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"You can't take points from fellow Prefects, Malfoy," Ernie said.

"I know that," Malfoy said, "But the members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"A what?" Hermione interrupted.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," Malfoy said, pointing at the 'I' badge on his robes "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points.., so, Granger, I'll have five points from you for being rude to our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, for I'll have five for that. Oakwood, you've always been rude and annoying so ten for that. Grace, you've been very good at Quidditch for your own good, making Slytherin loose, so fifteen for that. Oh, and I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."

"Oh just go f*** yourself," Melina said.

"Five for bad words," Malfoy sneered, as I pulled out my wand, but Hermione stopped me.

"Wise move, Granger," Malfoy said, "New Head, new time… be good now, Potty, Weasel head…"

Laughing heartily, he left with the two gorillas called Crabbe and Goyle.

"Guys, I need to go somewhere," Melina said, and ran off- ran off really quickly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Annabeth said, and chased after Melina. All the exchanges did.

The next morning, Malfoy looked frightened, and even paler.

Then Fred and George said they were gonna do a big prank today Lunch yesterday, so I was waiting for them to do it.

Then Harry got called up by Umbridge, and Filch escorted him to the office.

"Hate that guy," Melina muttered.

"Melina, don't," Annabeth firmly said.

"What did you do yesterday after you left?" I asked.

"I visited the elves," Melina said, but I got the feeling she was lying.

"Anyways, so, er-" Piper was interrupted by a horde of fireworks busting.

"AH!" Few people screamed out, as Fred and George came flying into the room on their broomsticks, setting of their fireworks.

"FOR FREEDOM!" They both yelled.

"Oh YEAH!" Melina shouted, then used 'accio' to summon in her broom, she got on it, and flew up to Fred.

"Got any spare?" She asked.

"Of course," Fred said, and handed her a bag.

"Awesome," Melina said, and flew off.

"MELINA!" The Americans shouted, and sighed.

—

 **Harry**

Fred and George's 'Flight for Freedom' was retold for a couple of days, and boy, did they sell a lot of their Snackboxes before they left.

Every DADA class, most students will faint, vomit etc.

Plus, lots of students had taken up the Prankster part of Hogwarts.

And during the Quidditch match, Hagrid called Hermione and I in to show us something.

And it turned out to be a Giant, named Grawp.

Hagrid asked us to take care of his half-brother, when- if he is chased out by Umbridge.

That toad thinks it's Hagrid who put the Niffler into her office.

Damn that woman.

Ron successfully kept his goals this time, and the song Weasley is Our King turned into this:

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He_ didn't _let the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley can save anything_

 _He never leaves a single ring_

 _That's why we Gryffindors all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He_ didn't _let the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King._

—

OWL season came, and Melina was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Piper said.

"We should go check the library," Jason said.

"Of course she's there," Leo said.

"Hermione, Melina is actually really similar to you, though she doesn't agree with me," Percy said.

"I am not similar to her," Hermione said, as we opened the library door. Then we saw green lightening swooping around everywhere.

"What in by the name of Merlin?!" Ron exclaimed.

"This is it- the lightening I told you guys about!" I exclaimed, and the lightening stopped.

"Melina?" Hermione shouted out, but no answer came back.

We all searched the library and found a sleeping Melina on one of the desks, with some books in front of her.

"AH!" She shouted when she woke up.

"Why are you here? Sleeping?" I asked.

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep after I read all those," Melina said, pointing at the massive book pile next to her.

"You read all of that?" Ron said, amazed.

"Yes…" Melina said, "And my eyeballs are about to pop out."

"Okay…" Hermione said, "We should go to the exam hall now."

"It's exam time already?!" Melina shouted, "Come on! Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Then she went running off into the distance. We followed.

—

The next night, some Aurors came to take Hagrid away by stunning him.

He was not easily stunned, as he was half-giant. But Professor McGonagal, who went to help him, was not. She was stunned multiple times.

Melina watched in fright, as if deciding what to do. She glanced at Annabeth, who shook her head.

And the next day, the unbelievable happened.

During Lunch, Melina started to whimper.

"What is it, Mel?" Annabeth asked.

"I- ah…" Melina couldn't answer, she just dropped out of her seat.

"Melina?" the exchanges, Hermione, Ron and I said.

Then Melina's arms and hands went around her head, and Melina screamed in pain, curling up into a ball.

"What is wrong with her?" a boy from the Ravenclaw table said.

"Get her to the Hospital Wing!" Another from the Hufflepuff table shouted, standing up.

"Get Miss Oakwood to the Hospital Wing, now!" Professor Sprout said, coming up to us, then Melina stopped screaming and stood up.

"I- I'm fine…" she muttered, then she grunted, as if it hurt again.

"Now dear, you should go rest," Professor Sprout said, then the Great Hall rumbled.

"What's all this?" Umbridge said, as the Hall shook again.

Then in front of the whole hall, a _red_ portal opened up.

"What is this? Who is doing this?" Umbridge shouted out.

"Me," someone said, and that someone stepped out of a portal.

He had the reddest of hair and eyes. He was wearing a cloak that reminded me of Space.

"Hi, I am Vortex, Oakwood," 'Vortex' said, and all teachers got their wands out, and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" Toad demanded.

"Argh, I have no time for this," 'Vortex' said, and swayed his hands, and all wands got knocked off the teachers' hands. Another sway got Melina floating towards him. He grasped her by the neck.

"Ah, using this dimension to lure you in, and to find you worked out so well," Vortex said, "Your dad was smarter than you. Though he was an idiot not to tell you your family's full History. So was Portal. Keeping you out of this was impossible, they knew it, but they still tried. And look at you, all vulnerable."

"What is this pain?" Melina managed.

"Oh, you're a mutant, didn't you know that?" Vortex said, "Your family is from the X-men: movies dimension. Your family was a line of powerful mutants, and your father fell in love with Demeter in the PJO dimension, and decided to live there."

"It took me awhile to regain my power, I did this minor change, you see, so minor. Not letting Dumbledore escape," Vortex said, "That idiotic Minister didn't believe me, then I guess he failed anyway. Melina, dear, you are the most powerful Oakwood ever. The first speedster in the Oakwood bloodline was not as fast as was one speedster before, but she was slow. But you… you discovered your powers on the streets, you are faster than ever."

"I learnt my speed all by my own alright," Melina said, "And I am not afraid to use it!" then she phased through Vortex's grasps and charged at him- in the form of a green lightening.

But she was blocked because Vortex levitated her into the air.

"Telekinesis, Melina," Vortex simply said, and pushed a button, then Melina screamed again, then the Americans stood up onto their seats.

"HEY!" Percy shouted, "Let Melina go!"

"Or what?" Vortex inquired.

"THIS!" Jason shouted, and sent a bolt of lightning from his hands.

And all the water the room shot towards Vortex when Percy moved his hands.

And Leo's hands was literally on fire, and shooting fire.

But Vortex created a shield around him, I gulped, took my wand out, and shot spells at him. Others joined in.

Then all our wands were knocked out of our hands, and the Americans acted like they couldn't breathe.

"Telekinesis is so useful," Vortex said, and looked at Melina, who was thrashing on the ground.

"Now, let's take care of you," Vortex said, and got some sort of a gun out of his pocket.

Then a blue portal opened, and a man with the bluest of eyes and hair name out, and tackled down Vortex.

"Stop this, Vortex!" Blue Man said, and Vortex was tied up in blue ropes.

"Portal!" She said, and stood up as the pain stopped, all exchanges ran up to him.

"Let's try out my sword," Melina said, and took out a muggle paintbrush, at least it was a paintbrush until it turned into a green-themed sword. It had dark green tips with an emerald base. It's handles were the same colour as it's tips.

Melina then stabbed Vortex, and said person turned into red dust.

"You- you just murdered that man!" Umbridge yelled.

"Not like you didn't do anything bad," Melina said.

"Now, demigods, we should head back," 'Portal' said, "Vortex will regenerate and regain his power in a month."

"But- the wizards!" Piper said, glancing at us, who was now picking up wands.

"At least let us explain!" Percy said, and Portal nodded, then he went through a portal.

"YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Malfoy suddenly screamed out, "YOU SCARED ME WITH YOUR… SPEED, AND THREATENED ME!"

"So you _were_ scared!" Melina said, "Wonderful!" She turned to Toad, who had her wand out, pointing at me.

"Drop. Your. Sword," Toad said, and Melina rolled her eyes, then in a flash of lightening, Melina had Umbridge's wand in her hand.

"Now, Toad, just let us explain, or I break this wand," Melina said, and turned to the crowd. Then they told us everything.

—

 **Melina**

After we told the wizards everything, they were shocked.

"Alright… and Harry," I said, "If you ever dream of Voldemort murdering- hurting Padfoot, it's fake, so don't go. Even when you check on Creature, he is lying- Padfoot is feeding Witherwings. So yeah, don't go."

"Oh yeah," Percy said, "I almost forgot."

"What is it?" Annaebeth asked.

"This!" Percy exclaimed, and pulled out a jar of blue mist.

"Is that-?" Piper asked.

"Yes, Pipes, it the mist that will return us to our real age!" Percy said, and unclogged the cork. The mist surrounded us, and as we grew (our clothes grew too for some reason).

People gasped as we emerged as 19-years-olds.

"Hi!" Jason said, "This is the real us."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Oh and Hermione, the reason why I am so smart is because I think fast too, not just move fast. I can also read fast. So, for a non-speedster, you're the most clever person."

Hermione beamed at that comment.

"And Toad," I said, turning to said person, "You're a sh**** individual, you know that? And that Blood-Quill- I hate it. You deserve this," I broke her wand, and her mouth fall open.

"You- Oakwood!" She yelled, "I will expel you for this!"

"We were going to leave anyway," Leo said, "Oh and Ron!" He ran up to him, and took out the slime-gun from his toolbelt, and gave it to Ron, "Give this to Fred and George, would ya?"

"Ok…" Ron said.

"And don't pull the safety pin until you give it to Fred and George," Leo said, "Don't forget to tell them I am a Son of Heptheaus."

"And that I am a Son of Poseidon!" Percy added, "Tell them everything too!"

"Now good-bye, wizards!" I said, as a portal opened, "I really did enjoy my time with you all," then elves teleported into the Hall, and scrambled to Melina, "Aww… you guys… okay, I will visit!" I said, as they let go of my leg, they gave me one last sad look, and left.

"So, yeah, after this story is over, I am gonna visit!" I shouted, "So do NOT forget me!"

Then I went through the portal.

—

 **Harry**

The story of the Americans were told again and again.

I took Melina's warning and didn't go- no matter how much I wanted to.

And I do not regret it.

After the war, Sirius was proven innocent, and he could roam around again.

Lupin and Tonks were alive, and so was Fred (apparently they died in the original timeline).

I still went through Dobby's death. That couldn't be prevented.

Melina visited us once again after the war- though she said it has only been a day for her. She handed me a whole 7books, saying that it was about me.

She also told me that when a story ends in one dimension, somebody in another dimension writes it as a book, or make a movie etc.

 _-flashback-_

"This is what was supposed to happen," Melina said when she gave me the books, "Before I interrupted."

"Well, I thank you for interrupting," I said, and shook her hand.

"Well then, I may visit again when I need you," Melina said, "Because Vortex will be back."

"Good luck, Melina," I said.

"Good luck for you too," Melina said, and hopped into a portal.

 _-end of flashback-_

—

 **Melina**

Portal confirmed what Vortex told me when I got back.

He also told me that Vortex will be back.

And he got the gods to allow me to use my speed again.

Though mother was in a bit of trouble for lying to the gods about my dad.

She thought it was best for my dad if the gods didn't know about him.

Portal told me that my dad was a true hero. Apparently, the Pirates of the Caribbean dimension was quite chaotic because of Vortex's interruption.

Though I have a feeling that I have a couple more dimension travel ahead of me.

I hope you remember Trelaweny's Prophecy.

—

 **The End**

 **The end it is.**

 **The prophecy will still be used in the re-write, and I am going to plan it carefully.**

 **BUT my uploads will be slow. University is approaching me and I really want to go to a good one.**

 **I'll just have to keep my eyes closed and focus on studies for a few years and give myself free time to write from time to time.**

 **-** **Bookworm0226**


End file.
